And the songbirds sang
by Naomi.Nomi
Summary: Brittany - The young motocross star, the amazing dancer and head cheerleader from her old school, moves to Lima for her senior year only to meet Santana the head cheerleader and part time mechanic for Hummels garage. M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hello Lima

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters or songs etc. etc.**

_BEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP. _ 6:30am

As Brittany woke up she could swear that the daggers coming from Lord Tubbington's little cat face meant he knew that today was the day that they had to move and that all his toys had been taken away from him just for this precise day. Brittany got up and walked over to her obese cat and started to stroke him softly. "Morning Tubs, Today is the big day, we're moving to Lima, I really hope they have a big motocross track just like they have here, Ohh and a dance hall!." At this the moody cat simply sauntered off into his empty corner and waits for his breakfast to be brought up the stairs to his room for him to devour it in seconds.

"Mommmm! I can't find my favourite shorts, the ones I wore when I went as Ke$ha for Halloween." The blond dancer hollers down the hall. "They are on top of the boxes sweetie. Remember you said you didn't want Lord Tubbington scratching and eating them while you slept in case he poop mini Ke$ha's" At this the blond dancer skips merrily over to the stack of 4 boxes clearly marked so that Brittany knew where her things were. After grabbing her clothes together she quickly skips down the hall to the bathroom to shower one last time before she leaves the house she grew up in.

"Britt, are you ready to go?" The dancer's mom calls from the bottom of the stairs. "Yeah mom just getting my last box and Lord Tubbington's cat carrier." As she leaves her bedroom she takes one last look behind her before letting out a sigh. "You know Tubs" she began as she leant toward the cat in his carrier "this house has a lot of memories for me I mean I grew up here, I had my first kiss in this house, I met my first unicorn in this house, I learnt my first dance routine here, I even started motocross in the front yard. I really hope everyone is lovely in Lima" She pondered before hearing her name being called for what felt like the 50th time. "I'm coming mum, just saying bye to the house"

When Brittany finally reached the car she looked at her mom with her piercing blue eyes mentally begging her to stay. (Not that she hadn't tried for the past few months to convince her mother not to move, LA was her home after all.) "Look out Lima here come the Peirce's!" Brittany's mum sang at an attempt to lighten her daughter's demeanour.

As she bundled into the car the blond dancer couldn't help but feel tears swell up in her eyes not only was she leaving her beloved house she was leaving her best friends Katy and Emily. Katy was the same height as Brittany and also had blonde hair so one summer when they were younger at camp they decided to pretend to be twins that had just met due to their parents splitting (the idea occurred from watching parent trap) but to the two girls dismay the camp councillors had watched the girls pull up and get out of the same car and say goodbye to Katy's dad as he was the one to drop them off. Reminiscing on this thought brought back fond memories for the blonde which caused a smile to start to crown from the edge of her lips. Emily on the other hand was short and had brown hair as kids Brittany and Katy would pretend they couldn't see her and purposely stand on Emily feigning that they couldn't see her due to her short stature. Growing up with the two girls made them like sisters to the blonde and as she was and only child it was the closest she would ever have to getting a sister let alone two.

Brittany decided that if she was going to fit in, in her new surroundings then she'd have to let go of her fun filled past and move on with her life. So she simply pulled out her iPod placed it on shuffle , popped the headphones in each ear and slumped down into her chair bracing herself for the 4 hour drive to the air port, for a futher 4 and a haf hour flight then a further 4 hours by car to Lima.

"Great this is going to be super fun, thank god i charged my ipod" Brittany mutters to herself

After an hour and a half Brittany felt her phone buzz from her pocket.

**From Emily: Hey sexy Lady ;) how is the car ride from hell? X**

**From Britt: Hey gorgeous :) It's fine I just wish we'd be there already my butt is going to sleep. Ya'll miss me yet? X**

**From Emily: OFCOURSE! Come home? You can stay with me and Katie can have you on the weekends. X**

**From Britt: If only, I wish I could spend senior year with you both, Let the Titans know that their fearless head cheerleader has gone physically but remains in spirit or ghost or invisible whatever one sounds cooler. X**

**From Emily: I will do Britt gimme a call when you get to Lam-O-Lima love you Barbie! X**

**From Britt: Will do, Love you too Frodo X**

After the texts from Emily Brittany felt a little more at ease knowing she could still contact her friends if need be.

Once they had checked in at the airport Brittany took it upon herself to browse the shops finally settling on a magazine she made her way back to her parents who were sitting in a cafe.

Quickly engrossing herself in her magazine the time flew by even when they borded the plane she continued to read and once she was finnished she realised that they had landed in Ohio.

"Well last leg of our journey ladies" Mr Pierce anounces as the black bmw pulls up "Ohh and Britt this is our new car, don't worry your car is already at the house along with the moving vans, what do you think?"

"It's nice i like it"

Glancing at the car she immediately felt a little better, knowing that with her dad's new job they had alot more money to splash. clambering in the back seat with Lord Tubbington Brittany once again puts her head phones in and slouches back. hoping they will be there soon.

The Pierces finally pulled up alongside a garage and asked a small bald man wearing a cap and a body warmer the directions to their new house he gladly pointed out where to go and announced himself as "Burt Hummel partial owner to the local garage" this pleased Brittany as she knew just by looking at the man if her bike ever got busted when she was racing that the lovely man would be the one to fix it.

Slowly driving forward the Peirce's thanked Burt and continued their journey to find their new home upon driving to their house they happened to pass the local school and Brittany couldn't help but notice the plaque outside saying "McKinley High, home to the world famous and 5 time national champion cheer squad the Cheerio's "and right beside was a large print photo of the head cheerleader. Brittany's mouth hung loose at the jaw as she took in the giant picture of the beautiful head cheerleader. She has the most beautiful smile and her eyes were eyes that you could get lost in. Brittany quickly shook off the infatuated feeling she was having and was convinced that the photo had been edited because nobody is that hot in real life, are they?

As the Peirce's car ebbed forward slowly looking for the exit they needed Brittany's attention was caught by a tall blond woman screeching trough a megaphone "Santana stand up straight, it was your choice to get those heavy sand bags now straighten you're back or so help me god you'll wish that Satan himself would take you to hell! What kind of head cheerleader are you Boobs McGee? I don't care if it is 8pm ladies, move it! tighten those perfect asses!, i want to see atleast 4 people crying before you can all go home."

"Santana" Brittany whispered to herself. As she eyed up the Latina held at least 15 foot off the ground. Finally she had a name to put to her Dark eyed beauty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – No way!

**Wow I didn't even expect one person to favourite this story thank you all. This is my first ever story so, much appreciated. Regardless here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters etc. etc.**

Pulling up the driveway to an amazingly beautiful white house, Brittany's mouth shot open this was twice in the past 20 minutes that she had been shocked with a sight before her. Her mom had kept the house a secret knowing that Brittany would love it and where else to fall in love with a house than when you are minutes away from stepping through the threshold of your new home.

"Wow" was all Brittany could stifle. The house was old and had 3 storeys to it, it had a massive 4 car garage that Brittany knew she'd set up her motocross equipment there, as she stepped out the car she stretched her legs for a bit as the dancer realised that sitting for 4 hours and assuming you can walk straight away wasn't the best of ideas. She grabbed Lord Tubbington's cat carrier and waited eagerly for permission before entering the gaping building that stood in front of her.

"Britt I know in our old house she always had a go at your father and I about privacy so we decided that you can have the third floor to yourself, there are three rooms up there one can be your bedroom and one a guest room and you can maybe make one a games room if you like"

The whole time her mother spoke Brittany simply raised up as high as she could and scrunched all her features and squeaked a little. To be honest she looked as if she could blow up any moment now.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and… THANK YOU!" the blonde practically screamed and she embraced the two adults who were shocked at their ecstatic daughter. Hearing a loud "Hiss" come from the cat carrier Brittany hadn't realised that she had swung Lord Tubbington's carrier as she hugged her parents.

"Ooops sorry Tubs, c'mon lets go to our new floor!" She squealed as she raced to the front door. "Britt you need the keys!" Stopping instantly Brittany swung around and caught the keys with her free hand and began racing toward the house, unlocking it and racing straight up the two flights of stairs not caring to take in the beautiful surroundings of her new home. As she reached the second set of stairs she was stopped in her tracks when she realised that there was a door in her way, pushing on it she stepped inside and realised that you had to go through a door just to get onto the third floor. "This is the best house ever!" quickly sussing out the 3 rooms she'd be occupying she walked into the room she'd use as her bedroom.

The room was large and all four walls were painted white as was the roof and there was also a white carpet, Along the back wall was a large King-sized bed that faced a balcony stepping out she realised that she had a view of the whole town. It wasn't a big city like LA but it seemed homey and this appealed to the bubbly dancer. Stepping back inside she noticed that her bedroom (not only massive) was also en-suit. Quickly stepping inside the bathroom she noticed that there were two doors to the bathroom. Walking thought the opposite door she realised it was the other bedroom. She had already decided this was the guest room and agreed with herself it was pretty apt to have the guest bedroom share the bathroom.

"Sweetie, come down please" Brittany heard her mom calling from downstairs. She had completely forgotten that she had to cart all her belongings inside the house. Skipping merrily down both flights of stairs Brittany stopped swiftly just before she reached the bottom stair.

Standing there in her cheerleading outfit with her hair tied back in a tight pony tail alongside a very pretty older Latina and a gorgeous older Latino (to whom she could only guess was her parents) was her very own brown-eyed beauty.

"Britt this is the Lopez's they live right across the street. This is Dave and his wife Maria and this is their daughter…"

"Santana" the younger Latina interrupted stepping forward and holding out a hand toward Brittany who was still glued to the spot. Slowly reaching her hand out and grasping the Latina's Brittany managed to mumble out "I-I'm Brittany nice to meet you Santana" Shaking her hand she felt flustered as she liked the way the Latina's name rolled off her tongue "San-tan-a, Santana, SAANNNNTTTAAAANNNNNNNAAAA" The blonde dancer thought to herself not realising that she was still shaking her hand, Jumping back and hoping that the Latina hadn't caught her day dreaming.

"Well it was nice to meet you all but we had dinner reservations at breadsticks, which I highly recommend by the way. Let's go mija" Dave spoke as he shook Mr Pierce's hand. "Coming papi" the Latina returned and she finally let her gaze fall from the blonde's "Catch you later Brittany, Nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Pierce." As the Latina reached the door she turned to the blonde, who was STILL glued to the spot. "Hey, Brittany if you ever need someone to show you about just give me a shout yeah?" Brittany's eyes widened at the proposal and managed to stammer "uh-uh yeah that sounds great I'll keep that in mind uhh yeah cool" The Latina Smiled (Rather seductively the blond thought to herself) turned on her heels into a light jog to catch up with her parents. As she was leaving Brittany could swear she heard the Latina mutter the words "No game"

"What a lovely girl" Mrs Pierce comments after the Latina was stepping into her dads black mustang. "She seems to have made an impression on our little statuette" Mr Pierce adds indicating toward his daughter. "Huh?" Brittany a little dazed ads. "Yup she is whipped; Smooth sweetie standing like a statue really does it for you" Both of her parents laugh as they step outside to the moving van "Come on Casanova come help us take the boxes inside." Mr Pierce calls from outside.

Normally Brittany would retaliate to her parents mocking but she was so infatuated with the Latina she simply let it by pass her. Slowly walking outside to collect the boxes she smiled as the events of the past 15 minutes replayed in her head.

Once she had heaved all of her own boxes upstairs she lay down on her bed slightly exhausted and started to drift off. Just as sleep was about to hit her Brittany felt her phone buzz from her shorts pocket looking at the caller ID she noticed that it was Katy who was calling.

"It's Brittany Bitch! Speak!" The blonde giggled down the phone

"Hey pretty lady, are you all settled in yet?" Katy spoke down the phone

"Yeah, Well everything I own is now in my new room, but it's kinda still in the boxes. Ohh and guess what?"

"Enlighten me Britt"

I have a Balcony and a bathroom attached to my bedroom and I have a whole floor just to myself!"

"No way. That's amazing, a whole floor?"

"Yup my room a guest room and a games room"

"Wow well looks like I have no choice but to pack my bags and come live with you and Mama and Papa P!"

"PLEASE DOO! I'm so wishing for that when my leprechaun finds out my new address."

"Haha right well my beautiful B I have to love you and leave you mom's called me for dinner. Text me though and let me know how things are yeah?"

"I will do, Love you and tell Mama and Papa R that I love them too" (Katy's last name being Riley)

"Ok Love you too B bye"

Beeeeep.

And with that the phone cut off. Having Katy talk about dinner made the dancers stomach rumble as she remembered that she hadn't eaten since they stopped at the MacDonald's drive through this morning. Getting up and stretching out her aching limbs she walks down stairs and asks her mother what's for dinner and is relieved to find out that they phoned for pizza half an hour ago so it should be here soon.

Sure enough five minutes later the bell rang and Brittany tucked in to a slice of peperoni pizza, after having a few more slices and talking with her parents about the new town and how amazing the new house is. Brittany picks up once last slice and her bottle of water and heads back to her room thanking her parents for the pizza as she makes her way from the kitchen to the stairs. When she reaches her room she takes a bite from her pizza and then hears a strange noise of clanging coming from across the street. Stepping out onto her balcony pizza and water in hand she strains her eyes across the street into her parallel neighbour's large garage. Dropping all that she has in her hands Brittany cannot believe her eyes. Bent over a pile of tools in the garage is the Latina, watching closely at her every move Brittany remains glued to the spot, Dressed in blue overalls that are folded over and a black tank top and a pair of converse Santana leans forward and picks up the socket wrench from the pile of tools she had knocked over and turns to face the large engine that is situated on the work bench , reaching up she takes her black aviators off her head and ruffles her hair and simply places them back on top of her head before beginning work on the large engine. Suddenly she feels a chill run up her spine as though she is being watched turning her head toward the house directly opposite her own the Latina cocks her head slightly to the side to reveal the tall blonde dancer stood at her balcony frozen in position with her mouth gaping open.

"Definitely no game" the Latina smiles to herself before returning to her work just to take one more look at the blonde ogling her from across the street. But as she turns around again she notices the girl has disappeared.

Brittany lay on her floor panting with a look of shock on her face. As soon as Santana turned around the first time Brittany took a flying leap back inside the house only to be met face first with the rough carpet, causing carpet burn to appear across her right cheek, but at this moment in time she didn't care about her grazed cheek all she could focus on was Santana.

Santana the extremely stunning hot Latina, Santana the head cheerleader, Santana her Brown-eyed beauty, Santana the... Mechanic?

This was simply too much for the dancer not only was Santana everything that she found attractive in the world she also was able to fix cars and possibly motorbikes; this sent the blonde's hormones over the edge. She had only been here one day.

"Think it's time for a shower…A cold one" Brittany stated as she rummaged through a box looking for pyjamas. Before heading in the shower to clear herself of thoughts about Santana Brittany walks over to Lord Tubbington's cat carrier and opens it allowing the fat cat to step out and take in his surroundings, "Mum says that I can let you out now that all of the doors to outside are closed" convinced this is his new home he waddles over to her bed and hops up to make himself comfortable.

**I'll try to update either every day or every second day. Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Meet the locals

**Late update I know. Thank you all so much. If you have any qualms don't be afraid to say. Story time now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters or songs etc. etc.**

As Brittany rose the next morning she felt quite bubbly (more so than usual). She bounced out her bed causing the poor fat cat to fall to the floor with a massive "Thud" "Breakfast Tubs" She announced to her cat with a massive grin. Slipping on her Duck slippers that matched her duck pyjamas the dancer bounced to the end of the hall and decided she would slide down the handrail that lead to the floor underneath successfully reaching the bottom she decided to give the final staircase ago sliding down gracefully just like the first one she landed at the bottom with both feet planted on the floor as if she had simply walked down the stairs. Upon hearing a giggle Brittany swiftly spins around.

Assuming that it was her parents she begins to bow to the giggle but realises that it is neither her mom or dad's laugh, it was the most sensual and flowingly husky laugh she had ever heard and it was to be totally honest the cutest thing she had ever heard.

Quickly standing up straight to see who was laughing at her she realises it is none other than her brown-eyed beauty wearing a tight black tank top and grey jogging bottoms and an arm strap holding her iPod. Of course it was Santana who else would manage to be there at an awkward time; while Brittany was stood in her duck pyjamas and her duck slippers.

"Nice choice of bed wear" Santana smirks taking in the blonde's appearance, noting her duck pyjamas and matching slippers. Again as usual Brittany was speechless and glued to her spot. "You know you're parents told me yesterday that you were a dancer, but you don't seem to move much" Smirking again as she tried to engage in conversation with the Blonde who was still motionless and emotionless. "I – I ummm I have to feed my cat, come with?" Brittany stammered out as she swiftly passed by the Latina and headed for the kitchen, finding Lord Tubbington a tin of meat she looks up noting that the Latina was leaning with her arms crossed against the door frame just watching every move the blonde made. "Not to sound rude or anything…Santana… but why are you here? I mean like I want you to be here, and like you… like I- I mean you seem kind of cool and –"

At that she was cut off by Santana pushing off from the door frame and placing her index finger over Brittany's mouth signalling her to stop talking. "shhh Brittany, you need to work on your people skills if you're not talking, you're stammering it's totally cute but anyway I was coming back from a run and noticed your parents moving the furniture from the van and it looked like they needed some help so I offered my services, because in all good conscience I couldn't watch the two of them struggle." She giggled at the memory of Brittany's two parents twisting and turning a desk and slowly starting to argue and get frustrated with one another. "Our little hero" Mr Peirce announced as he stepped into the kitchen. "Britt baby your mum and I need to go to the housing office today and sort out the last of the paper work, Santana said she will show you around Lima and take you to a place for lunch" Mr Pierce pulls out his wallet and hands Santana some money. "This should cover petrol and whatever you girls have to eat, Mrs Pierce and I really appreciate this Santana and once we have settled in more we'll definitely have you and your parents over for dinner at some point" " Thank you Mr Pierce, I am more than happy to show Brittany the town today, well if she ever gets ready that is" Practically jumping on the spot and running for the door Brittany quickly calls back "come upstairs if you like Santana I just need to feed Lord Tubbington" quickly turning on her heels she gives a quick "bye" to Mr Pierce and jogs after the blonde who has almost reached the third floor.

"Wow nice room." Santana adds stepping into the blonde's bedroom "It's the same set out as mine and look we are directly across from each other, mines is the one at the front of the house with the balcony too" Brittany tips the contents from the can of cat food in her hand into a bowl that is situated in the corner of the room. "Yeah it is nice I can't wait till I can do it up and get all unpacked though, hey do you think you can do me a huge favour and look through those two boxes behind you and find me my denim tank top and my fuzzy lion hat please, I'll be 5 minutes I'm just going to shower" Getting up and going to another box Brittany pulls out some underwear and a pair of daisy dukes then reaches into another box and grabs a towel, the blonde quickly then races into the bathroom leaving the Latina rummaging around in the two boxes.

In the first box Santana could almost feel her heart flutter as she pulled out a leather jacket with Pierce written on the back, knowing full well that this was a motocross jacket, the Latina's thoughts were quickly flooded with images of the blonde riding in a big race and performing aerial tricks with the massive hunk of metal slowly coming back to her before she hits the dirt. "So hot!" Santana muttered to herself "What is?" Swiftly turning around, not realising that she had been staring into space and fanaticising for the past 10 minutes. "just…erm… just I love motoc-…" stopping her speech dead she almost gasped at the sight in front of her Brittany was stood in nothing more than a pair of daisy dukes and a green bra, Santana's gaze fell onto the blonde's perfect abs as the water from her wet hair dripped carelessly down. Sensing that Santana was eyeing her up Brittany managed to relish in the fact that she for once had the upper hand. "So did you find my clothes or should I walk around like this?" Still not dropping her gaze (believe me if she could she would but damn! This girl was sexy) "um no, I didn't really look properly" Brittany just smirked relishing the fact the Latina fell into her trap. "It's fine I'll find them" Strutting forward to where Santana was sat she bends down slowly in front of her face so her right hip was practically touching the Latina's nose, then she starts to rummage around the box looking for her denim top and hat, knowing full well that the items weren't in the box Brittany backs up a little to reach into the second one so the right hand side of her ribs were centimetres away from the Latina's mouth. Realising that Santana isn't breathing because of what she is doing she decides that she has had her fun and pulls out her top and hat.

"Ohh found them" But not being able to resist she lifts the top above her head and slowly lets it fall down her body as she turns to head for another box to look for shoes she hears Santana release her breath. At this she takes her final chance to remain on top.

"Santana can I ask you something real quick?" Finally being able to shake herself mentally she responds "Yeah sure shoot"

"What does "no game" mean?" unable to control her blushing, Santana remarks. "Well… um it means that you're kind of a dork and being a dork doesn't really make you all that sexy"

Grinning madly at this now Brittany simply replies, "Uhh huh" and then begins to rummage for her shoes. Leaving Santana sat blushing. After Brittany finds her shoes she quickly does her hair to which she puts her hat over she then puts on some makeup, grabs her things and is finally ready to go.

"Right!" Santana says as she jumps up to her feet "We need to head to my house so I can shower because I have been running and doing some serious heavy lifting and you are looking all clean and sexy and to be frank that's not very fair."

"Ohh you think you can get away with saying I have no game and you think you can be smoking hot and tease me well little miss new to town, you have no idea who Santana Maria FUCKING! Lopez is!" Santana thinks to herself and smirking menacingly as the two girls make their way over to Santana's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Touring

**Thank you ALL! For your nice comments, so here is the next Chapter (I hate when people ramble up here)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters etc. etc.**

"Mami, Papi, I'm home, Brittany's over I'm just going to shower then I'm going to show her around Lima." The Latina calls out as they walk through the door. "You are!" Dave Lopez's shocked voice replies as he walks from the kitchen to the hall to greet the girls. "Our little Mija? being nice? What's happening to the world for this little revelation to come about?" he jokes as he stands directly in front of the two girls.

"I'm trying a new approach this year Papi; I think they called it social skills or something or other and besides it'll help with my campaign to be prom queen, Anyway Papi. Not that this hasn't been fun, But Britts and I has to get our tour on." Santana adds mentally smiling and her new found nickname for the blonde dancer.

"Ok Mija, also remember you have work tomorrow. Burt was on the phone and he told me you'll have to be on top game because he just got 8 completely trashed bikes from the motocross tournament last night. So don't stay out too late." Mr Lopez adds before smiling at the two. At this Brittany couldn't help but think that he had the most amazing smile she had ever seen in her life. "Ok Papi I'll see you later"

Making their way upstairs Brittany couldn't help but check out Santana's ass, Sensing this Santana starts wiggling her hips ever so slightly as they reach the flat surface at the top of the staircase. Walking along the hallway to Santana's room Brittany can't help but feel flustered at the perfect sway and form of the body in front of her. "Geez if that's all it takes to get her this worked up she's going to die!" Santana thinks to herself smirking before they enter her bedroom

Looking around Brittany takes note of all the cheerleading trophies and singing trophies she also can't help but notice that Santana's bed is HUGE! "Whoa your room is really nice!" "Thanks I designed it with my mom"

"I have that poster" Brittany remarks pointing to the Megan Fox poster above Santana's bed, Letting her gaze fall to her bed post she notices that Santana has notches in it and knows straight away what it meant because on her old bed she had done the same, counting 14 notches she couldn't help wonder if it was men or women or both.

"Megan Fox is super-hot" Santana quickly spits out as she follows the blondes gaze to see where it was lying.

"Hmm? Yeah…. Yeah she is I only watched transformers because she was in it."

Loosening up a bit realising that the blonde wasn't fazed by the notches on her bed post she walks over to her drawers and pulls out some underwear and then going into a second drawer, she pulls out a towel. "I won't be long if I take more than 15minutes come get me…well knock and let me know I'm taking a while" she says smiling before walking over to the bathroom and pulling off her top on the way and throwing it across the room and stepping into the bathroom closing the door over but not fully.

Brittany who was stood facing the bathroom gaping like a fish sits down on the bed with her jaw hanging open, she notices that on Santana's bedside table she has a picture of a group of people and another one with a squad of cheerleaders. Inspecting both photo's she finds Santana in the first one with ease. Seeing that she is jumping on a shorter blond girls back and kissing her cheek with an even smaller brunette stood beside her and beside the brunette a really tall guy and stood next to him is a buff guy with a Mohawk showing off his guns and beside all of them is a guy with glasses in a wheelchair who is holding another short blondes hand and jumping on the back of the wheelchair is a blonde boy kissing a black girl on the cheek, Brittany also notices that there are two Asian people both posing as if they were about to tango and on the very end are two boys holding hands, both of them looking flawless and she can tell that they are obviously gay and one of the boys has his arm around a boy dressed all in green. She smiles at the thought of maybe meeting all these crazy people. In the second photo she finds Santana at the top of a 15ft foot pyramid holding one of her legs up high.

"Santana, you've been in for 15minutes time to show me around Lima." Brittany calls from the Latina's bed. "Okay Britt, I'll be out in a second" The Latina replies

Stepping out from the bathroom Santana walks slowly over to her wardrobe and flashes a smile back and the blonde sat on her bed who looks like she is about to pass out. "S-Santana, where are your clothes?" Brittany whispers

"Sorry I don't usually have people over when I'm getting ready but at least I'm in my underwear" The Latina replies nonchalant. "It doesn't bother you does it?" She adds.

Quickly taking one last look at the Latina's beautiful body taking in the way her perfect abs move and the way her body curves and her muscly legs, this just makes Brittany want to grab the Latina and throw her on the bed and take her right there and then but being pulled from her thoughts she realises she hadn't answered the question.

"N-no I just, I wasn't expecting… I mean I was just caught by surprise, not that you don't have anything to hide I… I umm yeah…so-"The blonde stutters out before being cut off by the Latina who is basking in victory. "It's cool Britt I shouldn't just walk around in my underwear but with a body like mine I can't help it sometimes" She adds with a wink.

"Y-yeah s-so where are we going today?" Brittany asks while trying to look everywhere but Santana.

"Well first of all I'll take you by the high school just so you know where it is then I'll take you to the mall then we can go for some food and then I'll have to stop by my work and after that I haven't decided yet but we'll find something to do."

The Latina pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a white top that only sits over one shoulder and puts them on, then she searches in the bottom of her wardrobe for a pair of black knee high leather boots and then walks toward the bed and picks up her aviators. "I love these glasses they are my favourite, well I'll quickly do my hair and makeup and then we can head out."

"Sure" Brittany ads.

After Santana is finished doing her hair she puts on her aviators and then makes her way to the door and calls behind her "come on then Britt, we have some sightseeing to do and I look forward to knowing all about you and your sweet blonde ass" Both girls giggle at each other and walk outside to Santana's car. Stepping inside the black 1969 mustang Brittany is in awe at how well kept the car is.

"This is amazing, how is it in such good condition?" Brittany asks as Santana steps in the other side. "My Papi and I rebuilt it last year she runs smooth and is a beauty to drive" Santana remarks "Wow, well I guess that I know where to come if I'm having bike troubles" Brittany giggles.

"Any time so, let's head out we've got a big day planned and a lot of time to get to know each other."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Day well spent

**Late I know! But I made it longer to make up for it, Thank you all for your reviews guys loving them! Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters. Etc. etc.**

Starting up the engine Santana looked smugly at Brittany as the car roared to life. "Wow, now that is the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Brittany exclaimed making Santana snigger at the nonchalant comment. "Why are you laughing?" Brittany ads slightly confused at the snigger from the Latina "Nothing…Just ….Wanky is all" She sniggers one more time before reversing out of the drive and out onto the street.

"San?" Brittany asks as they drive along the roads weaving in and out of traffic. "Mhmm?" She replies smiling at the new nickname she received from the blond dancer. "Can I pleeeeeeaaassseeee put down the roof I've never been in a car that could do that." The blonde asks practically bouncing in her seat.

"God she is so cute who can say no to that? And I've only known her two days, get your shit together Lopez" Santana thinks to herself, "Sure Britt but be careful she's delicate"

"Yay" replies Brittany as she jumps forward in her seat to hug Santana causing the car to veer slightly. "Whoa slow down there Britt before you kill us both. Now push that button there and slowly ease back the roof and please be careful she is my baby"

"Is that how you treat all your women then Lopez?" Brittany adds with a smirk for mentally hi-5ing herself for the witty comment. "Only the special ones Pierce only the special ones" Santana replies blushing slightly.

Finally slowing down the journey grinds to a halt. Looking around Brittany can see that they have reached the high school and before she could ask Santana why they are actually stopped here she notices that she has made her way around to Brittany's side of the car and opening the door for her. "Madame" The Latina exclaims as she reaches her hand out for Brittany to take. Giggling at the lovely gesture she gladly obliges and reaches he hand to Santana's the moment both hands touch the both girls jump feeling as though an electric current had just passed through them. Both girls just stood looking and their hands blushing before Santana breaks the silence. "Time for your grand tour before Monday when this place will be swamped with people and you won't be able to tell where you are."

"But the school isn't open till Monday? How will we get in?" Brittany questions as the two girls walk toward the building side by side no longer touching hands. "Ahh Well" Santana replies as she pulls out a set of keys with a WMHS key-ring attached and begins to twirl them on her finger. "Being head cheerleader I have rights to use the facilities within the school to keep fit throughout the summer and on the last week of the holidays I make sure all my girls attend at least three practices before we start back at half past 6 for our first official practice of the semester. And after a summer of lounging I can't have my girls lagging because then they'd be cut. And it just so happens you'll get to sit in on our second practise." She smiles before putting the key in the door and pushing it open as it echoes through the deserted hallway. Taking Brittany's hand Santana leads the girls down through the halls of the school pointing out the different classrooms as they walk by finally grinding to a halt Santana pulls out another key and places is in the door before opening it and walking through with Brittany fallowing behind her.

"What's this place?" The dancer inquires walking around in circles looking at all the benches and lockers and the showering room. "You've already shown me the locker rooms for gym class" Squinting her head to the side slightly. This locker room is exclusively for The Cheerio's, you're privilege to be here" she joked as she heard the footsteps of the girls starting to arrive. "I'm just going to quickly throw my sweats on… shit how selfish of me!" Santana nearly shouts whilst changing into her tank top and shorts. "What?" The blonde replies "Are you ok with me taking this practise I never even thought to ask you, such a selfish idiot." She lets out again. "I am fine with it, could I maybe join in? If that's ok with the captain of course." Brittany giggled. "Sure, here I always carry spare sweats just in case put these on and meet me on the field in 15 I have to quickly set up before everyone is ready." Santana calls as she heads out the door.

While Brittany is changing the locker room quickly fills up with the girls who are gossiping about their summer and how it went and who they met and how many parties they had been to. One girl in particular stopped mid conversation with one of the other cheerleaders and made her way over to Brittany who was oblivious to the girl's presence. "Hi, I'm Quinn" announced the pretty blonde girl who was now stood right in front of Brittany. "Hi" Brittany replied with a grin as she stood up straight to look at the girl who was in front of her. "I'm Brittany." She explains as she holds out a hand toward the short blonde "I'm new in town." She explains still smiling. "I can see that. But not to sound rude because it isn't meant in that way but why are you hear Brittany?"

"Ohh well umm….I….you see Santana was showing me around Lima today but before she could she had to come here and I asked if I could join in on practice. I hope that's not a problem?" Quinn smiles warmly toward the dancer. "No problem at all the more the merrier but one more question, since when is anyone who wants anything to do with The Cheerio's aloud to call Captain Lopez by her first name? " Brittany just looking dumbfounded as she was struggling to answer the question.

"Since…" The raspy voice came from the doorway and Brittany felt a sigh of relief knowing Santana had come to save her. "I dragged Brittany here to whip you girls into shape and since she is new in town and doesn't know the correct protocol in which to address me Fabray then she is exempt from the requisite of calling me Captain Lopez. And if Brittany feels fit to try out for Cheerio's then she will soon have to call me by the required name but until then she can call me whatever she likes." Brittany sniggers at the last part only thinking the word "Wanky" but quickly rids herself of the though when she realises how unbelievably HOT Santana just was when she was telling Quinn of for being nosy. "Now if you all haven't got anything else to do other than harass Brittany I suggest you all get your little asses onto that field and start running some laps." As the girls slowly file out she could hear a mixture of groans and "yes Captain Lopez" As Brittany steps forward to fallow the girls she realises that Santana had grabbed her arm "I'm sorry you have to see me like this I'm usually nice out of school but you have to assert your dominance here or they eat you alive, please don't think less of me because I'm a royal bitch"

"I think it's hot" Brittany said bluntly before realising she had said it out loud as her eyes widen as the reality hit her. "It is quite hot isn't it?" Santana announced smugly as she headed to the door, "You coming Britt?" As Brittany shook her head and blinking a few times she finally came back to reality and jogged toward the door to join the girls on the field.

"Come on Fabray knee's up, Wilson what have I told you before BACK STRAIGHT! I don't want to have to ram a pole up your ass now move it, right STOP!" The girls grind to an immediate halt as their captain haulers at them. "Pierce isn't even a cheerio and she is performing better than you all, you're all lucky I have places to be because if not you'd all be running laps until it was perfect, so what we will do now is quickly go over a dance routine that I've choreographed if you can't keep up get out now. If you think you can line up and prepare."

Santana walks over and presses play on the ipod and jumps straight into her moves obviously knowing every beat to the music and to her surprise the only one who is fallowing her moves with precision is Brittany. "From the top guys, keep up" after several more tries the girl seem to have got the hang of it but as it is too easy for Brittany in the places in the music where Santana hasn't got anything choreographed She starts dip and sway and ad her own moves just as she starts to get into the feel of the music it abruptly shuts off causing her to groan slightly. "Pierce to the front please" Stepping forward toward Santana as if she had done something wrong she hangs her head only to be met with a smile from the Latina.

"Brittany do you think you can teach us those moves, I mean I am a good choreographer but it takes me weeks to think up all the moves I make but for you it seems natural, and so could you maybe show us?" Nodding with glee the blonde strains so hard not to pick the Latina up and swing her around. "Sure but they'll have to keep up" she adds with a wink. "You heard the lady keep up with her, and if anybody can't then you'll end up on the bottom of the pyramid, do I make myself clear?" as all the girls nod at their captain Brittany smugly adds "well it'll look like you'll all be lying on the ground, my moves are pretty slick galls" giggling along with the girls as she says it.

After practising with Brittany leading the way for at least 2 hours the girls all disperse into the locker room exhausted to shower and head home. "How are you, not tired!" the Latina gasps as she grabs her calf's and rubs them softly messaging the muscles. "I don't know I've danced since I could walk, I'm used to it I guess" Brittany shrugs. "You need to be on this team you'd be an asset with someone with your stamina on our team we'd be unstoppable" As they turn to walk to the showers they are stopped in their tracks by a tall woman wearing a tracksuit and holding a large protein shake. "I couldn't agree more with you on that one Sandbags" The woman interjects. "This modern day dancing blonde energiser bunny is exactly what we need on this zombie squad" Brittany looking overwhelming shocked simply mutters out "w-what?" "Well" the woman begins "You have what it takes to be a cheerio and you make Tits McGee here look fantastic the way you have her roll her body finishing with those melons bouncing free it even makes my lady parts tingle, so here is what I propose, Monday morning you here on my field at 6:30am sharp I don't do late so if you are late you'll be gone, I'll make sure Jugs the Clown has a uniform prepared and sent to your house for Monday now both of you go shower because after watching the moves you busted out I am more than sure your sweaty bodies are causing the hole in the ozone layer to widen."

Grabbing Brittany's hand and jogging off toward the showers Santana couldn't help but have a smile plastered over her face. As they step through the thresh hold of the locker rooms Santana swings her arms around the still wordless blonde and giggles.

"What just happened" A confused Brittany manages to squeeze out. "What do you mean WHAT? Just happened, Coach Sylvester asked you to be on The Cheerio's that NEVER! Happens Britt and she give you a compliment I never even knew that the woman could comprehend the word nice, Brittany most girls at this school go their whole miserable school life trying to be on this squad even if it is just as the towel girl, nobody has even been asked to join, this is big Britt, you know what FUCK! The Mall I'm taking you right out for a celebratory meal!" Santana jumps with joy as she ushers the blond toward the shower cubicles. "Shower, Britt" Santana nods toward the shower "Uhh oh… ok …. Shower….right…I'm a cheerleader in my new school and I haven't even started yet?" Brittany asks sure that she is dreaming "HELL YES YOU ARE!" Santana screams from along at the other end of the cubicles. "Come on Britt hurry up" She giggles out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Getting to know you.

**Thank you again for the reviews! Much appreciated! Next Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters etc. etc.**

As the two girls shower they couldn't help but steal glances at each other from the opposite ends of the showers, blushing terribly if they caught each other and being mesmerised by the movement the other girl would makes as she washed soap from her body.

"So" Brittany began as she ducked down to rinse her soapy legs "Where are we going for food? Because I am starving." Smiling as she stood up and faced toward Santana. "Well we are going to my favourite restaurant in Lima "Bread sticks" which is soon to be called the "Sugar Shack" Don't care much for the name but regardless this place is the best!"

"Ohh sounds nice what kinds of food do they sell?" Brittany asks as she switches off the shower grabbing her towel and wraps it around her. "I usually get lasagne but the thing to concentrate on is the breadsticks they are heaven and they keep coming until you tell the waiters you don't want anymore."

"Ohh sounds good" At that Santana lets out a small groan "Are you ok San?" The blonde inquires.

"Yeah…Uhh…Britt? Could you hand me a towel, I forgot to bring one over" She replies blushing a little. "Sure. As she walks toward Santana with the towel in hand she hears someone come into the changing room, Spinning around and looking through the sea of lockers she realises that it is the short blonde from earlier "Santana… Oi! You in here?" the short blonde calls out before striding toward the shower cubicles where Brittany is stood a foot away from a very naked Santana. "Ohh, I didn't realise someone else was here too, you usually shower alone" Cocking an eyebrow toward Santana "Uhh… I was just ….uhh giving Santana a towel….umm I…I'll go get dressed" Brittany stutters before handing the Latina the towel and racing around the corner and over to the locker she was using slightly out of earshot from Quinn and Santana.

"First of all!" Santana begins "Even if I am here alone, this is The Cheerio bathroom so it still means you call me Captain Lopez m'kay? Second of all can you stop staring at me, you're creeping me out I know I am hot and all but still, stop. And third of all what do you want?" She speaks, looking straight into Quinn's eyes.

"Ohh someone is touchy! And you want me to ogle you, you're just jealous I amn't in there with you because I know that's what you fantasise about, me and you being all naked in the shower together" At this Santana's breath hitches and Quinn just smirks menacingly. "Getting rather excited are we Captain?" She lets a Laugh out before Licking along her bottom lip and proceeding to bite down on it, she then lets out a very sensual moan as if she was being pleasured. "F-fuck off Quinn you know I hate it when you do that" Mentally kicking herself for getting drunk that one time and letting spill to Quinn that she wanted her. (Well until recently when another beautiful blonde entered her life.)

**BACKTRACK! Last summer.**

**Santana was drunk after her motocross team won the league that she was the head mechanic for and as a result they threw a massive party in which Santana invited all of her friends including Quinn.**

**From the word go both girls started drinking heavily.**

**FOUR HOURS LATER.**

**Santana to Quinn "Y-you knowww what! I think you are so sexy, I mean I know you are cool with me being gay but god, I'd give anything to fuck you and I mean ANYTHING! , I can't even go a day without fantasising about doing the dirty with you. I think me and you should get it on!" At this Santana leans in to kiss Quinn who kisses her back, As the kiss intensifies Quinn feels Santana's tongue dance along her top lip, Quinn quickly jumps back and both girls fall into fits of laughter.**

**THE NEXT DAY.**

**Quinn to Santana "About what you said last night before you kissed me. I'm NEVER! letting you live that down I hope you know that." At this Santana simply groans into her pillow loudly.**

**PRESENT DAY.**

"Anyway I didn't come here to torture you, I came to see if we were still on for tomorrow night?" Quinn says to Santana who is looking at the floor avoiding eye contact. "Yeah course." She replies feeling her confidence coming back. "So, what's the dealio with you and long legs?" Quinn asks, "You mean Brittany?" She nods in response "Nothing she is just new and I told her dad I'd help her out and show her the town." She replies

"Ohh so it has nothing to do with the fact she is smoking hot?" Looking at Santana to see her blush she adds "Or the fact she is clearly into women?"

"How would you even know something like that you barely even know her name." Santana scoffs "Look I sussed you out didn't I? And besides I caught her check you out at least 6 times. You should bring her tomorrow; you always seem to third wheel around me and Rachel."

"Hmm I might do," Her heart beating fast at the fact Brittany had been checking her out "Ohh and Quinn if you ever get tired of man hands, well…MAN hands you know where to find me" Santana winks before walking past her toward the lockers. "Stop calling her that Santana, I'm serious besides at least she gets to screw me and you only get to wish for it to happen, byeeee" with that said Quinn leaves. Santana just sneers as a response.

Fully clothed Brittany is now brushing her hair and doesn't notice the Latina (still wrapped in a towel) come up behind her. Santana taps Brittany on the shoulder to which the blonde drops the brush and jumps back. "San you scared me to death" The blond gasps. "Sorry" she replies sheepishly "Here take my keys because I'll only be ten minutes and you can sit in the car and listen to the stereo instead of sitting here bored waiting." Taking the keys and picking up the brush she quickly ruffles her hair in the mirror before grabbing the rest of her things and heading out to the car.

As if on cue ten minutes later the Latina emerges from the school doors and strides toward her car in which is the blonde bouncing happily along to a song with the roof down. Giggling slightly to herself she gets in and drives the pair to the restaurant the two are seating in a both by a quirky Asian waitress by the name of Tina to whom Santana introduces her to Brittany and explains that Tina is in glee club which Santana is a member of.

Sitting down the girls order their meal and make small talk about school subjects and Brittany enquires about glee and Santana tells her about her friends, Puck, Finn, Mike, Sam and Artie who are on the football team but she is sure she misheard Santana because she thought she said Artie was in a wheelchair which would mean he couldn't play football right? She also mentions how Quinn is a member along with her loudmouth girlfriend Rachel but it is apparently a secret she also talks about another gay couple, two guys called Kurt and Blaine and how in junior year her friend Mercedes had a crush on Kurt and ended up breaking his windscreen with a brick. Santana also mentions a few other people but Brittany is having a hard time remembering names.

"So what about you?" Santana asks. "Have you got a boyfriend/girlfriend back in LA? Or are you single and ready to mingle?"

"No, I'm single I'm afraid" Santana huffs mentally as she was hoping that Brittany would mention something about a girlfriend or boyfriend so she could get a sense of what the blonde was into. "How about you?"

"Well No boyfriend that's for sure and I don't have a girlfriend either. Hmm next question, your turn to ask." Santana nods her head toward the blonde.

"Why no boyfriend for sure?" Santana smiles and gives a nonchalant of "Because I only like women, I'm a Lady Loving Latina, that doesn't bother you does it?"

"No!" Brittany practically shouts, realising this she tries to play it cool "I mean well, it shouldn't because I like women too, well and guys I don't really see the sex of the person I just see the person really and besides women are HOT! Who wouldn't want to be with one?"

"YES! YES! MOTHERFUCKINGYES!" Santana screams in her head before speaking with a wide grin hell yeah they are!"

"So tomorrow me Rachel and Quinn are going to see a movie if you want to come?" Santana asks trying to change the subject before getting too excited at the new found information.

"Sure, but if it's a scary film I'll be hiding behind you the whole time."

"Can this day get any better, we're going to see woman in black a film I've wanted to see for a while AND the hottest girl in Lima will be jumping in my lap from the word go" Santana can't wipe the grin from her face as she internally begins a fanfare.

As the girl eat their food they continue to make small talk this time about LA and how it differs to Lima and how Brittany and her friends would get up to lots of different shenanigans.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Movie night

**I am SO! Glad you all are enjoying this thank you! 2 PAGES OF REVIEWS XD, Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the Characters etc. etc.**

Brittany had spent the whole of the next day unpacking boxes and now she was fully unpacked she stepped to her door way to look at her new room that now had its own Brittany flare added to it. Content with her work Brittany walks over to her bed and flops down and then feels above her head for her phone. Scrolling through she stops at Katie's number and dials it and waits for her to pick up. While she is lying on her back facing the roof Brittany doesn't see that Santana is stood just at her door way and is about to go in before she hears the blonde sit up on the bed sharply.

"**Hello?" The voice came.**

"**Hey Katie its Britt."**

Santana decides to wait for her to finish on the phone before she enters as no to be rude.

"**Britt who? I think I had a friend called Brittany once but she moved away and NEVER CALLED!"**

"**Sorry, I've been really busy. You'll never guess what happened to me yesterday"**

"**What happened to you yesterday, B?"**

"**The HOT! Latina from across the street took me on a small tour of the town but she had to go to cheerleading practice first and I got to join in and then the coach insulted us for a bit and then asked me to join which she never does apparently and then we went for food and she invited me to the cinema tonight" **

"**You've been in Lima 2 days and you've made it to the top of the schools social ladder, been on a date with a Latina and you're going on a second date? No wonder you couldn't call jeez Britt slow down a little. Next you'll be getting married and having little Spanish babies."**

"**What? You've lost me. first of all yes I'm on the cheerleading squad who are state champions and yes there is a stunning Latina who lives across from me Second of all No I didn't go on a date with her she was showing me around and tonight isn't a date either two of her friends are going to be there and third of all if I was to marry Santana and have her babies how would that make them Spanish? She doesn't have a baby maker."**

"**You should ask her on a date B, take your bike to the cinema, means she'll have to snuggle up tight with you and be all romantic and get yourself some arm candy before school starts back, and it was a joke Britt baby."**

"**Santana is not just some arm candy, she's different to anyone else I've been around she just draws me in and I've only met her twice. Ohh and she is a mechanic and her eyes wow just wow! Katie even your straight ass would fall for this girl."**

"**She seems like she has you whipped B, so when are you heading to the Cinema?"**

"**Well she should be here in the next 20 minutes or so, so I should probably change and quickly sort my hair"**

"**Ok Britty Baby, Now remember to be safe!" Katie laughs slightly**

"**Whatever Kate's, right Love you!"**

"**Love you too B have fun"**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

And with that Katie was gone

Clearing her throat before she enters Santana strides in the room toward Brittany with a fully formed smile plastered across her face.

"So what about my eyes?" She asks quite nonchalant. "Ohh god…how….how long have you been out there?" Brittany Blushes before she looks at the ground feeling like she'll die if she looks at Santana.

"Ohh not long probably about from where you face planted your bed?" She replies still smiling.

"You heard everything?" Santana just nods in response. Brittany falls back onto he bed face first and groans to embarrassed to formulate a sentence. "To be honest it was an ego booster" Santana begins "I've been feeling quite bad about myself lately I even got a boob job at the start of the summer hoping it would make me feel a small amount better about myself but nope." Feeling a little bit better about herself Brittany sits up but still is content on looking down as to not meet the Latina's gaze. "Ohh so you say my eyes are "wow" but you won't look at them?" She comment while smiling warmly at the blonde and giving a little giggle to show she was joking.

"Sorry" Brittany groans "I'm just embarrassed I'm usually confident but something about getting caught with my guard down makes me die a little inside, can we pretend that you were hearing things and that I was merely having a conversation about Megan Fox?"

"Not a change Blondie, you were talking about me and my sexy eyes, you're going to have to live with it and I'll happily make jokes about it if you feel the need to insult me at any point" Santana replies sticking out her tongue and slightly taunting the dancer.

"Your evil, but fine I'll just make a mental note not to insult you or give you leverage. You know one day I'll catch you off guard and then we'll be even missy" Brittany in return sticks out her tongue, then gets up and heads toward her vanity and begins straightening her hair whilst kicking off her socks and shoes. Santana starts looking around the room and looking at all the photos the dancer has of her and her friends and family

Once she is finished Brittany quickly changes and then grabs a pair of keys.

"C'mon time to get going" Brittany says as she walks towards the door. "Sweet, I've been dying to see this movie for a while now."

As the girls reach the bottom of the stair case Brittany stops and then opens up a cupboard and takes out two black helmets. "Here this should fit" the blonde says as she hands one of the helmets to Santana. "I thought you had a car?" she asks. "I do but I need to change the oil and stuff I'll just run it by the garage tomorrow, anyways my bikes are better nobody has rode on my new one apart from me"

"I could change it for you tomorrow and give it a quick once over? Also what kind of bike? I'm not getting on anything that is less than 1200cc" Santana questions whilst walking toward the door to the garage.

"Ohh well I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, my parents bought me her for my 18th birthday in January." Brittany quickly fallows behind Santana and switches on the light as they reach the door.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" The Latina shouts. "The new Suzuki Bandit, engine capacity 12500cc, told you that you'd be surprised" Brittany states as she watches the girl ogle her new prized possession.

"This is the bike of my dreams and here one is just sitting in your garage and not once have I seen you on her the engine is 4-stroke 4-cylinder, liquid-cooled one and is sitting idle right here! Are you mad?" Santana says somewhat scaring the blonde.

"Umm…I….Uhh… I've not really had a chance to get out on her yet, but we're taking her tonight, if you want I'll let you ride her there seeing as I don't really know where we are goi…" before she could finish her sentence Brittany is being tackled to the ground by the Latina who has her in a vice like grip of a hug. "OHH MY GOD YOU ARE MY NEW FAVOURITE PERSON!" Santana basically screams before kissing Brittany on the cheek.

Blushing a little both girls get up from the floor and brush themselves off "Sorry for tackling you to the ground" The Latina apologises as she looks straight into Brittany's crystal blue eyes. "It's alright I'm alive so no harm done" The blonde giggles as she puts on her helmet.

"Get moving then Kermit the frog" The blonde laughs again. "Looks like we're even now" Santana narrows her eyes before smiling again and putting on her helmet.

Hopping on the bike Santana takes the keys and puts them in the ignition just before she starts to turn the key she feels two soft arms wrap around her waist and then a body press up against her own. At this, Santana can feel her heart flutter.

"This cannot get any better, I love my life!" Santana thinks to herself as she begins to pull away on the bike with the dancer snuggling in behind her and holding on tight.

Pulling up at the cinema the two girls are met by a smiling pair of girls who are ogling the beautiful bike as it stops directly in front of them, Not realising that the driver and the companion is Santana and Brittany the both start to whistle at it.

"Ohh come on Fabray I know I am stunning and I know Britt isn't too bad to look at either but you don't need to make it obvious and you too man ha….Rachel." Brittany jumps off the bike and takes off her helmet and stands in front of the two girls.

"Ok one, stop calling Rachel man hands" Quinn states "And two we weren't whistling at you Santana we were whistling at the bike and maybe a little bit for Brittany as well… Ouch!" Rachel elbows Quinn in the side at the last comment.

"Where did you get the bike Santana she is beautiful?" Rachel asks "It's Britts she got it as a birthday gift and I nearly died when I saw it so she let me ride it and ohh my god it is just like heaven to ride" Santana replies "Ohh and it was even better I had a beautiful blonde attached to me." She thinks to herself.

"Hi Brittany I'm Rachel" She states as she reaches out a hand toward the dancer. "Hi, it's nice to meet you" she replies as she shakes the brunette's hand "and Hi Quinn" She smiles as she turns to the shorter blonde.

"Hey Britt, your bike is amazing, but don't let San get too attached to her because you'll never see it again, I can guarantee." As all four girls laugh they make their way to the kiosk to purchase their tickets and to buy so Popcorn, Candy and Cola. After they purchase their food the girls make their way inside the theatre and take their seats to which Santana is sat between Brittany and Quinn with Rachel on the end. Needless to say Santana was extremely content.

About half way through the film, true to her word Brittany was practically sat in Santana's seat right behind her, at any part of the film that made the dancer jump she would throw her arms around the Latina and scrunch her head into Santana's brown wavy hair. At one particular part Quinn and Brittany got a fright and Quinn grabbed onto the Latina's arm and cradled it but Brittany jumped a little too much and found herself on the Latina's back with her legs wrapped around her waist and her arms wrapped around her neck, how she got there was a mystery to Santana but she found it very amusing.

"THIS HAS BEEN THE BEST DAY EVER!" Santana screams in her head as the movie finishes and the girls make their way back to the parking lot with Brittany still hugging into her.

"San you're driving I'm too scared to even think let alone drive" Brittany states as she launches the keys at Santana. "Yay" The Latina replies as she waves off the other Brunette who also has a blonde attached to her. "Bye guys" she calls "Bye Santana, Bye Brittany" Rachel calls back and Quinn simply looks at the pair indicating she also says bye.

As the two pull up to Brittany's house Santana parks the bike in the garage and walks Brittany inside. "It's ok your home now, I swear nothing can get you in here and besides the movie wasn't even real, I mean it had the guy from harry potter in it." Santana speaks as she tries to comfort the blonde.

"Yeah but it was based on a true story, I hate scary movies." Brittany replies, at this both girls turn around to see Brittany's mom walk out of the Kitchen. "Ohh hi girls how was the movie… It was a scary film wasn't it Britt?" Mrs Pierce asks noticing how white her daughter is.

"Yeah it was The Woman in Black, Brittany got really freaked out by it, I think next time I'll warn her if something is scary." Santana replies before Brittany can answer.

"Yeah she's never been good with scary movies she usually sleeps in bed with us or has a friend stay with her if she's gone to see one. I take it you've asked Santana to stay over then Britt?" Mrs Pierce asks as if it was normal protocol for Brittany to ask for someone to stay.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind" Brittany speaks as the thought quickly crosses her mind.

"No not at all honey, but open, you know the rules" Mrs Pierce adds as she smiles at the two in front of her.

"Moooommmmm, you're so embarrassing." Brittany moans out as she starts for the stairs "You coming Santana?" She asks as she continues to walk. Santana who hadn't been able to interject simply fallows the blonde upstairs, before they reach Brittany's room the dancer stops abruptly and turns to face the Latina. "I never even asked if you wanted to stay, I'm so sorry I just. I am just used to whoever I go to see a film with staying and it used to be my best friends I'd go to the movies with. I shouldn't have just assumed you'd be ok with it, you can go home if you like"

"No I don't mind at all I'll just give my mom a quick call and let her know where I am." Santana smiles back as she pulls out her phone and dials her mom's number.

"**Hey mom, I'm staying at Brittany's tonight I'll be home around lunch time tomorrow."**

"**Ok sweetie" **Her mom replies** "Ohh and Santana, No funny business Mr and Mrs Pierce are nice people we don't want to get in a small feud with them, they might not be ok with that sort of thing"**

"**Mom! You're on speaker and Brittany can hear you loud and clear." **Santana interjects before her mother can go any further.

"**Ohh, oops Hi Brittany, hope you both had a nice time at the cinema, I'll see you girls later. Good night I love you Santana" **Mrs Lopez quickly tries to recover

"**Goodnight Mrs Lopez and you don't have to worry my parents are cool." **Brittany adds

"**Night mom Love you"**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

"I'm sorry about her" Santana apologises. "And I'm sorry about my mom, why do they all have to assume?"

With that Brittany goes to her drawers and pulls out two pair of shorts and two tank tops and throws one of each over to Santana.

"I know I mean can't two extremely hot single girls who both happen to like other girls share a bed without getting up to anything?" Santana adds before smiling devilishly.

"No, no they can't" She thinks to herself.

"No, no they can't" Brittany thinks to herself.

"I know, people give us no credit, and extremely hot? I believe I've got a one up on you now Miss Lopez" Brittany laughs as she picks up a pillow and lobs it at Santana.

…**.GONNA LEAVE IT THERE AND SEE WHAT YOU ALL THINK MIGHT HAPPEN WITH THE 2.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Alone

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! Next Chapter my lovely's, First story ever so first smut, be nice please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters.**

After a good half hour of battering each other over the head with the pillows the girls fall onto Brittany's bed still laughing. In one last attempt to win Santana raises her arm and hits the blonde square in the face with the white pillow and leaves it there as she runs for the bathroom.

"OHH YOU ARE FOR IT LOPEZ!" Brittany shouts as she jumps off the bed and sprints after Santana.

"You can't get me Blondey, I've locked the door." At this Brittany runs out the room and into the guest bedroom and straight to the joining door for the bathroom. She swings it open and sprints inside crashing into the Latina who screams as they fall to the floor, letting out a loud yelp Brittany clasps her head.

"Ohh my god Britt you're bleeding!" Santana exclaims before jumping up and running out of the room to get Brittany's parents.

"What did you do this time B?" Mr Pierce asks as he walks in and crouches beside his daughter.

"Me and Santana were fooling around and I fell into her when I chasing her, am I going to die? Because I am starting like it here" Brittany asks with a serious expression on her face.

"How hard to you hit your head pumpkin? And you'll like I know that much it's just a small cut but it looks worse because of all the blood, we'll get you cleaned up and as good as knew in no time, just please don't look at the blood." Mr Pierce helps his daughter up and sits her on the edge of the bath, he then starts to dab a damp cloth on her head to clear up the blood.

"Santana can you hold this here while I go and get a band aid for Calamity Jane over here." He indicates toward the cloth and allows the Latina's hand to shadow his as they switch positions "are you ok Britt?" Santana asks as she looks into the blondes eyes.

"Yeah I, I just don't do to well with blood that's all, it makes me kind of woozy and makes me say silly things, I feel so stupid, first I ask you to stay because I'm scared to sleep alone because of a movie and now I am wanting you to take care of me because I have a cut and go loopy if I see blood." Brittany looks down, Mr Pierce walks in to find the girls extremely close so he simply clears his throat and smiles at the two as he hands Santana the band aid.

"Santana would you mind? I'll take the cloth and get it washed good night girls" he says as he smiles and laughs a little at the pair. "Good night Mr Pierce sorry for causing a disturbance." The Latina replies. "It's ok Santana, Britt usually gets up to some sort of antic, she'll be loopy for about an hour before she forgets that she was bleeding, so be prepared, some of the things a loop Brittany comes out with are funny" He states "Goodnight dad" Brittany interrupts as she reaches for the door and swings it shut, getting up from her seat she walks to the other door unlocks it and then steps into her bedroom.

"Want to watch a movie? Not a scary one, that'll be too much to handle." Sure but let's put this band aid on first. Santana gets up and walks to the blonde and stands directly in front of her, she carefully takes off the backing and then reaches up and puts it to the blondes head as softly as she can before smoothing it out with her thumb. Leaving her thumb lingering on her head the Latina can feel her heart beat fast inside her chest.

"San?" Brittany whispers.

"Mhmm?" Santana replies.

"Can… you …umm kiss me better?" the dancer blushes as she looks down at the floor.

"Uhh, sure" The Latina places a hand on either side of Brittany's cheeks and brings the blondes head towards her own and places a soft but delicate kiss on her head where the band aid is situated.

Scanning her face the Latina notices that Brittany has a small scratch on her nose. "Britt, you've got a scratch on your nose, I'll kiss that better too." Repeating the same action as before Santana feels that she has successfully made Brittany better she begins to pull back before she feels soft hands grab onto her own. "San" Brittany begins "I also cut myself somewhere else, and it's really sore now that the other two don't hurt anymore."

"Where? I can't see any" Santana replies as she searches the blondes face for any more cuts, Slowly moving her hand Brittany points to her bottom lip and slightly smiles mischievously. Catching on quick to Brittany's plan Santana's worried look turns into a mischievous look as her heart begins to flutter.

"It's really sore huh?" Santana asks

"Yeah, I', in so much pain it isn't bearable, you're going to have to make it better, sorry" She adds with a pout and a shrug.

"I suppose if it's THAT sore." With her heart beating extremely fast Santana leans forward and places her hands on Brittany's hips and pulls her even closer so the girls bodies were touching, leaning up she places a soft lingering kiss on the dancer's lips and slowly starts to release, with her heart still racing but still thinking rather mischievously at the blonde she has in her arms Santana speaks "Britt, I think I've also hurt my lip, you're going to have to make it better, sorry" mimicking Brittany from earlier.

"Fancy that." Brittany adds before leaning forward and kissing the Latina softly letting it linger. Before she can pull away she feels Santana's grip tighten and the Latina kiss her back.

The two continue to kiss softly until Santana lets out a small whimper making Brittany's senses go crazy, deepening the kiss into a lustful wanting kiss the girls moan into each other's mouths as they slowly make their way over to the bed not once stopping the heated make out session.

Reaching the bed Santana steps backwards and allows herself to kneel on the bed all the while moving back as to make room for the blonde.

Once they are both situated on the bed both girls moan loudly into each other this time Santana is the one to react as she flips the two so that she is straddling Brittany who is on her back.

"I…Want…To….Taste…You…Britt" Santana moans out in-between kissing. Hearing this Brittany feels herself wanting to explore Santana's mouth as she allows her tongue to dance over the Latina's lips all to which she willingly allows entry as the two girls tongues dance over each other's, Santana's hands begin to wander as she starts caressing Brittany's body bringing her hand up and starting to tease her breast in her hand only to be rewarded with a pleasurable moan from the dancer.

Deciding that there is too much fabric in the way the Latina starts to tug at the bottom of Brittany's top, sitting up the blonde pulls the top over her head and then reaches for the Latina's lifting up her hands Santana lets Brittany yank the offending clothing off before laying the two back down. Santana begins her hand wandering again over the dancers perfect abs and up and over her soft breasts, reaching around she unclips the bra and slips it off and throws it across the room. She then begins softly kissing down the jawline of the blonde and to the soft sensitive spot below her ear softly sucking and biting on it allowing the blonde to moan at each small bit of contact.

Kissing down her body biting and sucking as she goes she reaches the bottom of the blonde's stomach. Feeling the blonde start to pant at how close the Latina is to her extremely wet core, she feels this is enough confirmation to continue. Santana unbuttons the dancer's shorts and hooks her fingers under the blondes underwear leaving her hand there inches away from where Brittany wants it the most Santana kisses up the blondes body but stops at her breasts and begins kissing her nipple and playing with it with her smooth tongue.

"San…please" Brittany pants as she bucks her hips upwards, still kissing and playing with her nipple Santana pushes her hand softly down into Brittany's panties stopping millimetres away from the blondes core that is begging for her touch.

"How much do you want me?" She moans "So much please, please I want you to fuck me please" Brittany begs.

The Latina pushes one of her fingers into the soaking core and lets out a passionate moan as she feels how wet the blonde is, she pushes her finger further up inside the blonde causing her to gasp at the touch, pulling back the blonde moans in protest as she watches the Latina raise her hand toward her mouth and suck the finger she just had inside the blonde before she moves her hand over to the blondes lips to let her taste herself.

"mmm" the Latina lets out, as she begins to kiss down the blondes body once again but this time when she reaches the hem line of the blondes shorts she pulls them down along with the underwear, she positions herself between the blonde's strong muscly legs before whimpering at the wet core in front of her face, "Britt you're so wet for me" The Latina whimpers as she starts to kiss down Brittany's right legs biting and sucking leaving a trail of little marks, as she stops outside the other girls wet core she feels herself being washed over by a wave of want.

The blond lets out a loud moan when she feels the Latina's tongue start drawing circles with her clit, making the action more vigorous the Latina can feel the blonde's hips buck wanting more, needing more.

"Santana that feels so fucking good, don't stop please" Brittany begs throwing her head bag and bucking her hips. She lets out a loud moan when she feels the Latina slide a finger inside her and begin to pump in and out curling her finger with every move, she then adds a second receiving another loud moan from the blonde. "Sann….I….i'm….oh…fuckk "The Blonde lets out as she feels herself slowly tipping over the edge at the feeling of the Latina's tongue on her clit and the two fingers pumping in and out of her wet core, "" The blonde screams out as she quickly clamps her hand over her mouth as not to be heard.

Slowing down her action the Latina slowly grinds to a halt allowing the blonde to ride out her orgasm. Pulling her fingers out of the blonde and sucking them she crawls back up the blond and places her fingers in the blonde's mouth so she could taste herself again. "Santana you made me so wet" Brittany sighs out as she tries to regain her breath.

"Not as wet as you made me with all those noises."

At this Brittany flips the two over and begins kissing the Latina passionately as she unbuttons Santana's jeans, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor leaving her only in her underwear.

Brittany leans down and whispers into the Latina's ear "I'm going to make you cum so hard"

"Please do" The Latina whimpers back. The blond trails her hand along the Latina's body not wasting any time teasing she hooks her fingers inside the thong as she moans at the soaking core of the Latina.

"Fuck, I did make you wet, mmm" the blonde pulls off the thong and throws it with the rest of the clothes and runs her finger up and down the outside of the Latina's core.

"How much do you want me?" Brittany asks mimicking the Latina from before. "Fuck me Britt" The Latina grown sensually.

Not wasting anytime the Blonde slides her finger inside the Latina's core and begins pumping it in and out curling it each time adding a second finger before getting faster and faster, when she feels the walls of the Latina's core tighten the blond finds her way down Santana's body and begins playing with Santana's clit with her tongue not stopping what she was doing with her hand. As Santana's body begins to arch Brittany pumps her fingers faster and curls them harder while pushing as hard as she can with her tongue. "Fuck….Brittt….I'mm comi…." Before she finishes her sentence she is cut off by her muscles tightening and her back arching slowing down her actions the blonde lets the Latina ride out her orgasm.

Crawling back up beside the Latina the blonde lays her head in the nook of Santana's shoulder. "Brittany that was amazing" The Latina points out as she regains her breath.

"That so was, it made me so wet again just hearing you moan" cocking her eyebrow the Latina sits up and looks at the blonde with a mischievous grin. "Is that so?" she inquires before kissing the blonde lustfully.

As the Night progressed the girls found themselves continuously having sex only once stopping to go and get a glass of water. Falling back to the bed panting and exhausted the girls look at the time to find its 5:00 am

"Shit I have work in 4 hours and Berry's gathering tonight." Santana whines "Let's get some sleep, baby." Brittany says as she leans over and kisses Santana softly on the lips. The two girls curl up to each other. Brittany being the big spoon as she is taller.

"Night B" Santana smiles as she kisses Brittany's hand. "Mmm Night" The tired blonde replies.

"Wait! Did she call me baby! , my god she is cute, I hope this isn't a one off. Whoa! Hold up Lopez! When did you have feelings? Urgh I like her don't I! GOD DAMN IT STUPID BODY AND HEART!" Santana argues with herself before falling into a deep sleep in the dancer's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Santana in the work place.

**You guys are amazing XD Thank you for the reviews etc. Next chapter.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Glee or the characters etc. etc.**

**I'm sexy and I know it!...**

Both girls were awoken by the Alarm set on Santana's phone for 8.

"San it's too early, why?" Brittany huffs as she cuddles more into the girl in front of her.

"Sorry Britt I've got work today you should come by later and I'll change the oil in your car" The Latina offers as she crawls out of the vice like grip of the dancer and out of bed after only having 3 hours sleep.

"But Brittany sleepy and Brittany now cold because her Sanny bear left!" Brittany whines into her pillow

Leaning over Santana softly kisses the blondes forehead before pulling on her clothes from last night. "I have to go home shower and then head to work, and Britt you're adorable when you are sleepy and talking in third person and you make me sound like a teddy bear when you call me that."

"Wait did I say that out loud?" Santana thinks to herself.

"Fine, but you're buying coffee later." Brittany huffs again before face planting her pillow.

Laughing a little Santana picks up her phone and keys and heads down stairs.

"Morning Santana" Mrs Pierce chirps.

"Morning Mrs Pierce, I didn't think anybody would be up this early." The Latina replies

"Do you have somewhere to be?" The older woman asks.

"Yeah I've got work in an hour so I'm just going home to shower and change, ohh that reminds me my mom and dad asked me to ask, if you and Mr Pierce would like to come over and have dinner tonight?"

"That sounds lovely Santana, but I don't think we should leave Britt alone just yet." Mrs Pierce sighs as she likes the prospect of getting to know the neighbours.

"Well I have a social gathering that one of my friends from school has every year before the beginning of school, and I was hoping Brittany could join me. It'll be around dinner time and we usually order pizza, so I'm sure she'd be fine, only if that's ok with you of course I could give you the address and everything if you'd like." The Latina adds with a smile.

"Well if you are there I am sure she'll be in safe hands. Just tell your parents to call so we can set up a time and Santana thank you for befriending Britt we were worried that she wouldn't make friends right away." Mrs Pierce says before embracing the Latina into a small hug.

"Haha no tiene importancia Mrs Pierce" The Latina replies

"Are you a saint sent from god! You're Bilingual right?" Mrs Pierce inquires

"Si, well about the Bilingual part, why do you ask?"

"Well Britt has ALWAYS! Failed Spanish and we've even paid top dollar for tutors but they have all been older, if you are ever looking for extra cash let us know Santana I think it'd be good for Britt If you were to tutor her in Spanish you both being the same age you might be able to simplify it better than someone older." The older woman speaks practically shaking Santana by the shoulders.

"I'll keep that in mind Mrs Pierce, ¡hasta luego!" The Latina replies as she makes for the door.

"That means see you later right?" Mrs Pierce calls after her to which the Latina just nods before closing the door behind her.

Reaching her house Santana opens the door quietly as not to wake her parents who are more than likely sleeping, she quickly walks into the kitchen and writes a quick note stating that she came home and has gone to work and that her parents need to phone Mr and Mrs Pierce, Sticking it to the refrigerator with a magnet the Latina makes her way upstairs and into her bedroom, she quickly grabs her overalls, a pair of sweat ripped black jeans and a black tank top and heads to the shower.

Once she is all clean she dries off her hair, leaving it down and wavy and then pulls on her clothes leaving her overalls folded over at her hips she then pulls on her White and grey Nike high tops. And grabs her things and makes her way out to her beautiful black mustang.

Pulling into work The Latina is greeted by Burt, "Morning Santana, we've got a lot of work today and I need my best mechanic on the scene also I have a proposition for you later that I think you'll like, but first you have two Suzuki RM-Z450's at your station seeing as I know they are your favorite to work on, I honestly don't know how you get a kick out of motocross bikes." The man points toward two bikes suspended in the air.

"What's the damage? And I get a kick because they are so complicated yet simple I like the challenge of fixing them but the overall set up of them is simple and they are super-hot when being raced." The Latina speaks as she starts to spin the front wheel of one of the bikes.

"They both blew out the engine for a start and from what I can see is both of them have cracked the disk brake in the rear." The man adds as he begins to spin the wheel of the other one

"Let me get they crashed into each other in midair and landed in practically the same spot causing the transmission to also blow, and my guess is 2speed constant mesh transmission is quite hard to come by let alone fix and that's why you let me take them not because you know I love the bikes because you know I can fix them up in no time soon enough for the big heat next week, am I right or am I right Hummel?" The Latina stops spinning the wheel and crosses her arms across her chest a smirk teetering on the edge of her lips.

"You got me, but how'd you know so much about the crash and how they landed?" the older man inquires.

"I saw the race, I knew that I'd get these because we are the best garage in Ohio thanks to yours truly now I'd like to get on and get one of these babies up and running by the end of the day because I have plans tonight."

Walking over and pressing a button lowering one of the bikes Santana grabs a wrench and begins taking the bike apart. To which the man is still stood dumbfounded at the work ethic of the small Latina.

"One quick thing Santana, you know how I am the mechanic for the Lima Lazer Motocross team well I can't mechanic anybody else and well one of the Pro circuit winners from the LA 18-25 division has just moved into Lima and is looking for a mechanic for the heats that are coming up, I also know that she will be going to your school well I talked to her dad about you and he is going to stop by later to see your skills and they'll pay you big time for it if you're suffice."

"Brittany! She's a pro? Wow!" Is all the Latina gets out.

"You gonna thank me? Or what? And I take it you've met her?" the man asks as he extends his arms for a hug to which the Latina obliges.

"Thank you Burt and yeah I've met Britt, she's really cool actually they live across the road from me." The Latina states as she smiles inwardly at how amazing the blonde dancer actually is.

"Right my Latina grease monkey back to work" the man adds pulling her from her thoughts as he walks off

About 3 hours later the Latina has managed to fix the blown out engine and is testing it thoroughly before placing it back in the bike.

"S , lunch but before you leave I've got someone I need you to meet" Putting down her tools and cleaning off her hands the Latina walks toward Burt's office to be greeted by Brittany and her dad.

"Santana!" Brittany almost screams when she sees the Latina

"Britt hey!" the Latina smiles back

"Well Mr. Pierce this is the mechanic I was talking to you about I mean she's already half way through fixing a bike she got this morning and let me tell you I'd still be trying to figure out what was wrong with that bike at this stage." Burt smirks as he puts his arm around Santana

"Ohh Santana I didn't realize that you were Burt's master mechanic" Mr Pierce says with a smile.

"Yeah I had no idea either but if you want I can show you what I can do?" The Latina smiles at the blonde and her dad

"ohh yeah good idea" Brittany adds as she practically bounces on the spot

"Fallow me then" the Latina adds as she walks through the garage.

After showing Brittany and her dad the different things she can do and he best times at doing these things she also adds about how she can tell what's wrong with a bike from the crash that it had.

"Well I think we've found our new mechanic Britt what do you say, think she'll make a fine extra to team Pierce?" Mr. Pierce laughs as he reaches out to shake Santana's hand to which the blonde is furiously nodding.

"When can I start?" The Latina laughs

"Tomorrow if possible we need to tune Britt's bikes before she heads out to practice is that ok?"

"Sure that's perfect I'll see you later then Mr. Pierce, is it ok if Brittany and I grab a coffee seeing as it's my lunch hour?" Santana asks sheepishly afraid she is asking too much of Mr Pierce.

"That's fine but she'll have to stay with you till you can take her to your gathering tonight because me and Mrs. Pierce are getting ready for to have dinner with your parents and I won't have time to come back and get her."

"No problem Burt won't mind I talk and work all the time, I'll probably have Brittany back by half past 11 tonight Mr. Pierce and thank you again."

"Don't mention it, see you girls tonight have fun" And with that he makes his way out of the garage.

As the girls sit down in the café across the street they both smile at each other and giggle slightly.

"So I here you're a pro now that's hot!" Santana speaks whilst sipping her coffee.

"Ohh and you being all greased up and talking about engines and stuff isn't hot?" Brittany replies

Throughout Santana's lunch hour the girls both talk about motocross and the inner workings whilst smiling the whole time.

When back at the garage Brittany props herself up on a ledge and watches the Latina work, fiddling with the transmission and thinking how hot it makes the Latina. Once Santana has fixed the transmission and is satisfied it is restored to its full working order she asks Burt if she can leave early so she can get ready for tonight. He happily allows her to go as he knows that she has done more in one day than what one of his regular grease monkeys could do in a week.

The girls head off home in Santana's mustang to which the blonde lowers the roof again. "So why didn't you bring your car for me to check out?" Santana asks.

"Ohh because my dad insisted that I rode with him, because I had to meet this amazing mechanic, that is apparently one of the best in the business and in Ohio" The blonde replies while staring over to the Latina.

"That I am" The Latina boasts as she pulls into her drive.

After showering and getting changed the girls grab their things and hopping back into the black mustang the girls make their way over to Rachel's house.

"So is there anybody I should look out for, like anyone who is mean?" Brittany asks Santana.

"Well if you were in the car with Quinn or anybody for that matter they'd all tell you to steer clear of me but seeing as I quite like you I think you'll be safe" The Latina jokes in return

"What do you mean safe? " Brittany asks scrunching up her nose not really sure what to make of the new information.

"Well I tend to have a short fuse, but it's ok really I seem to be different around you, by different I mean in a good way, I don't know you seem to pull all the anger away from me that's all, anyways tonight will be fun, because I heard from a little birdy that Berry is losing her voice and that she can't talk much" The Latina almost squeals at the last part.

Pulling up the drive way to Rachel's house Santana parks the car and the two girls step out and head toward to porch.

"Ready to meet the crazy in my life?"

"Hell yup" Brittany replied whilst fist pumping causing the girls to laugh


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Meet the par-Gleeks

**Thank you to all you beautiful readers 3 much love. Because of the wait it's like double the length of the rest. Next chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters etc. etc.**

"Oh wait! I completely forgot shit how could I be so carless" The Latina stops abruptly just before they reach the door

"What?" The blonde questions with concern for the smaller girl

"I need to warn you, you asked me earlier if there was someone to watch out for and well there is, if at any time you want to leave just tell me and we'll go, I just don't want you to have a damp view of the Glee club because of one person" The Latina replies her voice being laced with worry causing the blonde to shift weight from foot to foot in anticipation for more information on said person.

"Who are they? Are they mean?" The blonde asks worriedly.

"No….No it's just well… his name's Puc…" The Latina's warning is cut short by the front door of the house in front of them being swung open

"PUCK-A-SAURUS! Is at your servi- wow, why hello Satan's blonde friend" This earns a glare from the Latina and a quick giggle from the blonde dancer.

"Him" the Latina mutters as the two girls shove past the self-proclaimed dinosaur, "You mean the guy who thinks he's a modern day Barney is the person I should look out for, why he seems harmless" The blonde questions as they walk toward the kitchen fallowing the noise of clattering glasses and loud laughter.

"He is harmless he is just too much of a pig, he'll have is way and the leave you out to dry, just promise me that you won't touch him with a 10ft barge pole" This causes Brittany to bust out with laughter. "What are you laughing at?" the Latina asks furrowing her brow and stopping in her stride.

Leaning in close to her ear Brittany whispers "I thought I made it clear who I wanted last night and the way you screamed my name suggests that there is no way you've forgotten" Gulping down dryly the Latina stands wordlessly fearful of moving in case her legs give way.

In fact she hadn't forgotten about last night if she had then today in work the bike would have been up and running but she couldn't get out of her mind the feel and the scent of the blonde's amazing body she couldn't shake her mind of the sounds emitting from the blondes mouth every time she placed a little pressure on certain parts. It made her whole day seem like a blur.

"Who knew, Satan likes to hang with the Angels" a deep voice spoke shaking her from her thoughts.

"Shut it Puckerman, or out good friend Snix might just pop into town and say hello" Raising her eyebrows and giving Puck her best glare causes him to scream like a little girl and run ahead of them

"No game!" Both girls mutter causing them to laugh and fallow where Puck had previously ran.

"Hey guys this is Bri-"Again the Latina was cut short by Rachel raising her hand. (Why does this keep happening?)

"Santana before we do anything, I thought we agreed to leave Snix outside in this house?" Rachel speaks indicating to Puck who was stood behind a blonde guy.

"You've got to be kidding me, I was joking with Puck auntie Snix doesn't like hanging around you guys anyways, maybe if Puck didn't try to get in Britt's pants within seconds of meeting her I wouldn't have to call on Snix? Anyways Snixy aside everyone this is Brittany she just moved from LA and is somehow one of the Cheerio's and soon to be part of the Glee club" Indicating to where Brittany stands everyone looks to her and stares.

Thank god that Santana had explained who Snix was because then she'd feel even more awkward that she did now; she didn't know what to say really.

"Hi Brittany I'm Finn, I'm kind of like the captain of the Glee club and the captain of the football team" A tall guy walks up to her and puts out his hand for the dancer to shake in which she does with a smile on her face"

"Well, I think because there are too many of us we should make a more formal way of introducing ourselves why don't we head to my Dad's opera room and we'll go round in a circle and introduce ourselves and give 2 facts about ourselves, seeing as Sugar and Lauren haven't met the whole Glee club either"

After everyone is seated on the floor in a circle Rachel Berry stands up first and speaks. "Well hi everyone, I'm Rachel and I have 2 dads and a wonderful girlfriend by the name of Quinn Fabray"

The Next person to stand is Quinn "Hey everybody I'm Quinn Fabray I'm on the cheerio's and my girlfriend is Rachel"

Next "Hey everyone I'm Finn Hudson I'm captain of the football squad and well I guess I'm single, that seems to be the theme right? Relationships and stuff?"

Next "Hey Yawl I'm Arty Abrams and I am part of the AV club and also single"

Next "Hi guys I'm the Divalicious Mercedes Jones I have a cat named Whitney and I have a boyfriend called Sam."

Next "Yo I'm Sam Evans, I'm part of the synchronised swimming team and my baby girl is Mercedes."

Next" Sup I'm Lauren Zizes, I am a wrestling chap and single but Pucks my bitch"

Next "Hey ladies, I'm Puck, I'm hot and single "with this he winks at Brittany who rolls her eyes and quickly realised he is a womaniser but seems nice enough.

Next" Hey I'm Kurt, I'm gay and I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment."

Next "Hey I'm Blain, I'm gay too and I'm also kind of seeing someone …. Scratch that Kurt be my boyfriend, I really want you to be my boyfriend please" Kurt simply shrieks and pulls his new boyfriend down whilst nodding furiously.

Next "Hi everyone I'm Sugar Motta, I'm rich and I'm single but I love everyone" She too winks at Brittany

Next two people stand at the same time "Hey guys we're Mike and Tina we are a couple and Asian" they both say in unison and then sit back down.

Next "Hi everyone, I'm Rory Flanagan I'm Irish and Single"

Next "Hi I'm Santana Lopez, I'm Gay and Single"

Last but not least "HIIII I'm Brittany, I'm Bi and single but really into someone so who knows."

"Knew I made an impression hell yeah!" Puck shouts abruptly.

"Not you Barney" Brittany shoots him down just as quick earning a laugh from the whole club.

"Well now that we've established that Brittany is going to make an excellent addition to the New Directions why don't we show case our talents. Like a mini talent competition but without a winner because we'd all know who'd win" Rachel babbles whilst inwardly admiring herself

"SHUT IT RACHEL!" The entire room erupts in sync including Brittany causing the whole rooms to immediately be filled with laughter and whooping even though her talents just got shot down Rachel can't help but join in and laugh with her fellow team mates.

"Let's get this party moving people!" Mercedes hollers as the music gets cranked up, everyone gets assigned a number Brittany and Santana last as both of them went to the toilet whilst numbers were being given. First up is Puck as he sings fat bottom girls the whole glee club take to the floor and dance around silly or eat some pizza.

"So, how are you liking everyone?" Quinn asks Brittany who is sitting on the sofa eating a slice of pizza.

"M-yeah…really…M-nice" Brittany swallows the food in her mouth and sends an apologetic look to Quinn who just giggles in response "Sorry" She breaths out after struggling to swallow.

"Haha that's ok, so I didn't bring it up in front of everyone but who is it that you like do I know them?" Quinn inches closer to the dancer and brings her ear to Brittany's mouth in hope it will allow the dancer to open up.

"Probably, but what I've heard is everyone knows each other in Lima so I wouldn't be surprised" The blonde replies.

"Ahh, this game well miss I have a secret I'll have it out of you by the end of the night but right now it's my turn seeing as Sugar just deafened the entire room" The short blonde jokes as she gets up and struts toward the microphone. Earning a cheer from the people on the dance floor.

For the next few songs Brittany dances with Mike and Tiny. Then decides to sit with Mercedes and Sam and talk and get to know them. She finds herself really liking everyone as they all seem friendly and open to talk about everything and anything after sitting with the pair for a while she decides to go get a drink.

Walking over to the soft drink bar Brittany pours herself a coke and then decides to search around for the Latina, when she finds her she sees that she is hidden behind the door with Puck stood over her.

"I don't care if she said she was BI puck she isn't your new play thing and if I see you try to touch her I will personally cut off your appendage, not Snix but me" She hears the Latina threaten the Mohawked boy.

"Ahh I see you've got a thing for the new chick I get it Satan I do but who said she was interested in you? Hmm? And to be honest your track record is about as clean as mine both of us have slept with nearly every member of the cheerio's me more that you because not all of them are willing to put out for you" Puck adds with a smirk causing the Latina to slap him across his muscly arm and practically his whole body shudders at the sheer strength behind the blow.

"She's different that the rest of those blithering idiots, She's smart in the sense she knows what she wants and doesn't care about any reputation and besides they only slept with me because they thought it would up their reputation, You know fine well of that because that's why they also went with you and might I remind you every one of them said I was their best."

Leaving Puck rubbing his arm, Santana turns on her heels and walks swiftly to the door causing Brittany to jump back and run across the room in a blind panic as to not be seen by the fast approaching Latina.

"Hey umm, everything ok" Brittany breathlessly asks when Santana walks over to her.

"Yeah why?" The Latina asks curiously, "Ohh just umm you look sorta…mad?" Brittany looks straight into Santana's eyes looking for the Latina to talk to her about what she just said to Puck.

"Just Puck being an ass, want to dance and also we are nearly up I think it's only Blain and Berry to go and then it's us." Santana grabs Brittany's wrist and pulls her to the makeshift dance floor as the music dips Santana feels the weight in Brittany's body shift and quickly realises that the blonde has her hands on her hips and is moving both of them in time with the music. After Rachel finishes her song Santana stops dancing and makes her way up to the microphone.

"Blaine I'm going to need some help on this song, do you mind?" Santana asks as she holds out a second microphone toward him.

Blaine shakes his head and takes the microphone and steps up and quickly asks the Latina what song they are singing Brittany watches in utter fascination as she sees a grin appear on Blaine's face when the Latina whispers something into his ear.

With one last smirk Blaine begins.  
><strong>As he came into the window<br>It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
>He came into her apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!  
>She ran underneath the<strong> table**  
>He could see she was unable<br>So she ran into the bedroom  
>She was struck down<br>It was her doom  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

Brittany is now practically smiling ear to ear as she loves this song, she slowly begins to dance whilst everyone else is stood routed to the spot because of the song choice that the Latina has chosen,**  
><strong>  
>Copying Blaine's smirk Santana Starts.<br>**So, Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>So, Annie are you OK?<br>Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**So, Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>So, Annie are you OK?<br>Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<strong>

**Will you tell us that you're OK  
>There's a sign in the window<br>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie  
>He came into your apartment<br>He left the bloodstains on the carpet  
>Then you ran into the bedroom<br>You were struck down  
>It was your doom<strong>

Gobsmacked Brittany is stood still, this is the first time she has ever found herself stopping in mid dance, without being physically made to by someone else.

**So, Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?  
>So, Annie are you OK?<br>Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<br>Are you OK, Annie?  
>You've been hit by<br>You've been hit by  
>A Smooth Criminal<strong>

So they came into the out way  
>It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!<br>Mouth to mouth resuscitation  
>Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations<br>Annie are you OK?

Are you OK, Annie?  
>Annie are you OK?<br>So, Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK, Annie?<br>Annie are you OK?

**Annie are you OK?  
>Will you tell us that you're OK<br>There's a sign in the window  
>That he struck you - A crescendo Annie<br>He came into your apartment  
>He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!<br>Then you ran into the bedroom  
>You were struck down<br>It was your doom**

**Annie are you OK?  
>Are you OK Annie?<br>You've been hit by  
>You've been struck by<br>A Smooth Criminal**

At this Both Santana and Blaine start to circle each other and then slowly jump of the stage and walk into their gobsmacked audience Santana keeps walking until she reaches Brittany and then wink before continuing.

**I don't know!**

Santana belts out causing the blonde to go weak at the knee's, if she hadn't been in a room full of people she'd have taken the Latina right there and then.

**(Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
>I don't know!<br>(There's a **sign** in the window)  
>I don't <strong>know**!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>I don't know!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>I don't know!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet)<br>I don't know why baby!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<br>I don't know!**

Blaine and Santana walk back up to the stage but the whole time Santana keeps her eyes fixed on the blonde who Is stood dumbstruck**  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)  
>(Annie are you OK?)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!**  
><strong>(Will you tell us, that you're OK)<br>Dang, gone it - Baby!  
>(There's a sign in the window)<br>Dang, gone it - baby!  
>(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)<br>Hoo! Hoo!  
>(He came into your apartment)<br>Dang, gone it!  
>(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)<br>Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
>(Then you ran into the bedroom)<strong>

Watching the Latina's whole body jerk when she "hoo!" causes Brittany to walk toward the stage and stand face to face with the Latina

**Dang gone it!  
>(You were struck down)<br>(It was your doom - Annie!)**  
><strong>You've been hit by<br>You've been struck by  
>A Smooth Criminal<strong>

With the final part of the song sang in perfect unison the blonde grabs the Latina and pulls her in for a heated lustful kiss forgetting that there are people all around watching their every move their bodies push and pull for dominance ultimately Brittany being stronger and more flexible gains the upper hand and holds the Latina tight. Kissing the blonde back the Latina can feel how much her song had an effect on the blonde an effect she wish she could have on her all the time. The want that Brittany is expressing right now is causing the Latina's whole body to flush with heat, she had felt as though the blonde would always be the submissive type of girl but she is glad she has found this heated side of her. Their lust filled kiss is short lived as they slowly sink back to reality with the voices around them coming back into focus.

"RACH! You're due me 20bucks I told you they were getting it on" An overly happy Quinn bounces on the spot in contrast to that they see Rachel scowling at the fact she has lost 20 bucks.

"You're turn" Santana Purrs into Brittany's ear. "Everyone listen up" Santana shouts over the many voices, turning they all face her to hear what she has got to say. "First of all what you saw doesn't leave this room Britt is new and if she wants to come out let her but none of you better push her out, I'm looking at you Lumps the Clown, Second of all its Britts time to take the stage" The Latina cheers and soon to fallow so do the rest of the club, Santana makes her way over to Finn and playfully bumps into him with her hips to show she was only kidding about the comment she had previously made. When Brittany takes the microphone from the stand she slowly searches the room for her Latina only to see her staring right back.

"Umm well I don't really sing a lot I prefer to dance so I'd rather do that because I can't sing into a mic and dance and the same time"

"Ohh Brittany I have headsets for that very reason." Rachel shouts as she rummages in a drawer and pulls out a wireless mic that she situates around Brittany's head and the quickly tunes into the sound system.

"Well now we've got that sorted…"

**GIRLS  
>Who run the world? Girls!<br>Who run this motha? Girls!  
>Who run the world? Girls!<strong>

Brittany starts to dance and sing causing the Latina this time to be the one who is gobsmacked and routed to the floor watching Brittany grind down and back up and he body rolling this only made the Latina want the blonde more and more.

**It's hot up in here  
>DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back<br>I'm rapping for the girls who taking over the world  
>Help me raise a glass for the college grads<strong>

Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is (check)  
>You can't hold me<br>I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my check  
>This goes out to all the women getting it in,<br>Get on your grind  
>To the other men that respect what I do<br>Please accept my shine

Brittany this time feel like she'll tease the Latina, she dance her way over to her and stands face to face knowing that the Latina can feel he breath on her face, Brittany grabs hold of Santana and starts to grind and dance around her causing the Latina's muscles to tense and her mouth to drop open

Boy you know you love it  
>How we're smart enough to make these millions<br>Strong enough to bear the children  
>Then get back to business<br>See, you better not play me  
>Oh come here baby<br>Hope you still like me  
>If you hate me!<p>

The blond stops right in front of the Latina and Santana can't help but sing along adding in her own backup vocals into Brittany's mic over her singing, causing everyone in the room to cheer

**My persuasion can build a nation  
>Endless power<br>Our love we can devour**

Santana decides to sing one line  
><strong>You'll do anything for me<strong>  
>winking after she sings it<br>and continues in sinc with the blonde  
><strong>Who run the world? Girls!<br>Who run this motha? Girls!  
>Who run the world? Girls! <strong>

Pulling away Brittany dances back onto the stage. And the whole glee club join in with the last few lines of the song

**Who are we?  
>What we run?<br>The world  
>Who are we?<br>What we run?  
>The world<br>Who are we?  
>What do we run?<br>We run the world  
>Who are we?<br>What we run?  
>We run the world<br>Who run the world? GIRLS!**

Everyone rushes to the stage and they all crush into one massive group hug while everyone cheers loudly.

After the excitement dies down a little the group dance a little and Santana and Brittany practically dry hump but call it dancing whenever anyone questions their provocative dance moves (mainly Rachel)

While dancing to one of Brittany's favourite songs the Santana leans in a places a soft kiss on brittany's jaw and starts to kiss up the blondes cheek until their mouths are almost touching pausing the Latina makes sure that Brittany is ok with this. Sensing the hesitation Brittany leans in and kissed the Latina. After kissing for what seemed like 10 seconds they quickly realised they kissed and swayed through 3 songs the rest their foreheads against each other's and look into each other's eyes.

"I like you Santana, I mean like, I like, like you and it's strange because we barley know each other but it feels natural to kiss you" Brittany admits and leans down and places a soft kiss on the Latina's lips before pulling back to look at her whole face.

"I like you too Britt-Britt and I know it feels natural for me too" Santana replies before leaning forward and returning them to their previous make out session.

After a whole night filled with dancing and singing and getting to know everyone and kissing , the two girls say goodbye to everyone and head home.

Pulling up in their street Santana turns to Brittany and looks into her eyes asking for permission to lean over and kiss her to which her question is answered by the blonde leaning into her, they both kiss softly and tenderly hoping the moment will last slowly Brittany wants more and dances her tongue along the Latina's bottom lip to which it is allowed access the girls tongues dance over each other and they both let out small moans allowing the kiss to become more heated until they quickly jump apart at a knocking on Santana's car window both girls look toward where the tapping noise is coming from with the colour draining from their faces.

"Out the car you two" A voice orders harshly, they both nervously unbuckle their seat belts and step out the car to be greeted by their parents with stern looks on their faces.

"Well, well what do we have here David?" Mrs Lopez jokes seeing the colour drained faces of both the teenagers.

"I don't know dear do either of you two know" Mr Lopez nods to Mr and Mrs Pierce who shrug and shake their heads trying to hold back laughter.

"I swear we just caught our daughters smooching a minute a go what do you think dear?" Mrs Pierce gasps and turns to her husband.

"I think you might be right Julie lets ask them, Girls did we just catch the two of you? I mean you've only known each other 5 days." The four adults cannot hold back their laughter as they all almost cripple over in agony clutching their sides.

"I….umm…we… umm" The girls stutter out not quite knowing what's going on

"Right you two, before….this gets….serious….we need to know…. Are you both…. Being safe" Mr Lopez asks in between laughs

"DAD!" Santana shouts completely red from head to toe in embarrassment. Watching the both pair parents in confusion the girls look at each other looking for the answer

"Are we in trouble" Brittany practically whispers

"God no honey, it's just you both aren't very subtle" Mrs Pierce laughs out wiping tears from her eyes.

The four adults laugh for a couple more minutes leaving the two girls stood awkwardly once they have all stopped they straighten themselves out and face the pair who are still as shocked as before.

"So what's the deal here are you both dating orrr?" Mrs Lopez asks seriously this time

"No… I umm… I guess we're sort of seeing each other" Santana replies looking at Brittany for conformation of what she just said is true, Brittany simply nods with a smile liking the idea of seeing the Latina

"Well this doesn't get in the way or work or school work girls ok?" Mr Pierce adds sternly to which the remaining adults nod in agree ment along with the two teenagers

"Soo, we're not in trouble?" Santana ask again

"Nope apart from the fact you're both 5 minutes late I think you're both fine." Mr Lopez jokes.

"Ok cool" Brittany bubbles as she hugs her parents "Thank you" she whispers to her mom and dad.

"Right well then David, Maria we best be heading off considering that where we were headed 10 minutes ago before these two decided that your driveway was the best place to make out" Mr Pierce laughs as he shakes hands with Mr Lopez and Kisses Mrs Lopez on the cheek.

Brittany and Santana shyly look at each other and blush and mouth a quick good bye .

"What no Kiss Santana?" Mrs Pierce asks as she reaches out to hug the Latina. "Sorry Mrs Peirce goodnight" The Latina replies as she kisses the older blonde on the cheek

After they make their way across the street Brittany decided to run back over to the Lopez's claiming she left something in Santana's car when she reaches the drive she sees Santana about to step in inside the house and quickly calls out her name, Santana turns around smiling and makes her way down the drive toward the eagerly waiting blonde.

"I don't think it's fair my mom gets a kiss good night and I don't" The blonde huffs

"Well what am I going to do about it?" The Latina asks raising an eyebrow

Pulling the Latina in the blonde places a soft kiss on her lips and another one for good measure.

"Night San" The blonde says as she starts to walk away

"Night Britt-Britt" The Latina replies as she blows a kiss over to the blonde and makes her way inside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter- 11

**Again thank you all, also if anybody wants to take this story off my hands feel free I don't think I'm doing it justice any more D: Next chapter!**

**Sorry for the hiatus. Also this is mostly Smut (Just saying)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee etc. etc.**

**Recap: **After they make their way across the street Brittany decided to run back over to the Lopez's claiming she left something in Santana's car when she reaches the drive she sees Santana about to step in inside the house and quickly calls out her name, Santana turns around smiling and makes her way down the drive toward the eagerly waiting blonde.

"I don't think it's fair my mom gets a kiss good night and I don't" The blonde huffs

"Well what am I going to do about it?" The Latina asks raising an eyebrow

Pulling the Latina in the blonde places a soft kiss on her lips and another one for good measure.

"Night San" The blonde says as she starts to walk away

"Night Britt-Britt" The Latina replies as she blows a kiss over to the blonde and makes her way inside. 

****

Brittany awoke the next morning to a loud clanging sound coming from down outside quickly throwing on her sweats and a tank top she jogs down stairs to see what all the commotion is about. Weaving her way through the large house Brittany goes to the kitchen to see her mom with a cup of coffee in her hand and still in her pyjamas and night gown reading the newspaper.

"Morning mum what's go-"Brittany began but was cut short by her mother raising her hand that was around the cup and her other hand raising to her own head.

"Not so loud honey, I've got a bit of a headache" Mrs Pierce groans. Raising her eyebrow Brittany realises instantly that the headache her mother is sporting is completely self-inflicted due to the amount of alcohol she had to drink at The Lopez's last night.

"Ahh, well that happens mom when you know, you drink a lot of alcohol want me to make you some breakfast you know a nice runny egg all slimy and gooey?" Brittany smirks as she relishes the fact it is a rare occasion she gets to torture her mother.

"Britt first of all, go any further and you're grounded for a week yeah I am hung-over but next time you are there will be no sympathy from me! , and secondly you'll have to get dressed your dad and girl-f… Santana are outside in the yard taking apart your baby" Mrs Pierce gets up and puts her cup in the sink before sluggishly walking past her daughter and towards the stair case "Mommy's going to go have a little nap until the aspirin try to keep the noise down won't you? And you can order pizza for you and Santana for dinner tonight I think me and your father won't be able to stomach a meal."

"Ok mom" Brittany chirps as she walks toward the front of the house, catching in her eye the slow sluggish movements of her hung-over mother, laughing slightly at house bad she looks, hearing a clang again and then a groan Brittany walks faster worried her father is going to shout at Santana as he isn't one to groan unless he is in a really bad mood with someone. Reaching the open front door she hears her dad talking loudly.

"Please Santana I am begging you every time I hear a clang it shudders my body and makes me want to throw up and not only that it also kills my head, pretty please no more clanging" Brittany hears Santana laugh a little and then feels her whole body tingle when she hears the Latina speak.

"Sorry Mr Pierce, I can't help it this bikes never been cleaned by the looks of it and I need to take the whole thing apart if she has any hope of having the best bike possible in time for Thursday I mean I'll only be able to work on it after school seeing as it starts in 3 days. Why don't you go have a lie down, my parents aren't even up yet and I'm pretty sure Mrs Piece has already gone back to bed, I promise I'll take care of Brittany's bike " The dancer hears the Latina say to her dad. Waking out of the door the blonde sees her Latina (Ohh that sounds good "Her Latina) Sat in between motorbike parts with her dad sat in a deck chair slumped over the arm as if he was about to pass out.

"You know what Santana I think you're right, I'm going to go back to bed, if Britt gets out of her bed can you tell her there is money on the counter for you and her to go get lunch, and please keep the noise to a minimal." Mr Pierce states as he stands up.

"Morning Daddy, HOW ARE YOU TODAY!" Brittany shouts knowing that her dad is just as hung-over as her mom.

"Britt, you're grounded. But you have to go out for lunch because I'm going to bed and no more cheek from you, young lady" Brittany simply giggles at his attempt of parenting. I mean who grounds their child but orders them out of the house?

"Night Daddy, mom left aspirin on the counter for you and a glass of water, either that or it was hers that she forgot to take upstairs with her. I'll see you later tonight"

"Sleep tight Mr Pierce" Santana adds in and is rewarded with a wave over the shoulder from the man.

"So" Brittany begins "Like my bike?" She asks as she walks over and sits cross legged on the ground in front of the Latina.

"I would if you cleaned her more often and a good morning to you too my little ray of sunshine" The Latina smiles toward the blonde before wincing "Shit did I just say that out loud? NO GAME LOPEZ NO GAME!"

"Aww aren't you cute" the blonde blushes. "So I think it'd be totally hot if you were to show me how to take this apart and reassemble it." The blonde quirks.

"Hmm is that so, well I better get to work then, Si crees que estoy caliente ahora esperar hasta que me ves cubiertos de aceite" The Latina Purrs

"What did you say San? You know I can't speak Spanish"

"Oh, nothing Britt just talking to myself" The Latina re-assures her.

The Latina then begins to get to work on the bike the whole time the blonde sitting on the steps watching the Latina through lustful eyes. After about 2 hours of watching the Latina work and get all sweaty and covered in oil and muck she watches Santana take off her tank top to reveal a black sports bra, with sweat trickling down and running over her glistening abs, Brittany simple can't take it anymore she jumps up from her spot and rushes into the house without saying a word

"I need a cold shower" Brittany thinks as she rushes into her room and grabs a towel before entering her bathroom.

Brittany pulls off her clothes turns the shower on cold and hops in, the instant the ice water hits her skin she yelps and decides that maybe just showering normally will help because this is just too cold, as the water heats up Brittany lets her mind wander to the Latina down stairs working on her bike covered in oil without a shirt on, Brittany feels a throbbing in her sex and just can't contain herself anymore, the blonde reaches down and slides her finger in between her folds feeling she is already so wet, just thinking about the Latina, Thinking that it was Santana's hand in between her legs, the blonde closes her eyes and pictures the Latina pushing her against the wall of the shower moving her legs apart ever so slightly dipping her finger in and putting pressure on her throbbing clit, rubbing it making more friction making herself wetter and wetter, then slowly inserting two fingers inside her slowly starting to thrust in and out she moans to herself "Mmm Santana that feels so good", pumping faster and faster until her walls start to close around the Latina's hand as she gasps out "Santana" she hears something (like someone moaning "fuck Britt") over the top of her voice quickly shooting upright she grabs for the towel and turns and faces then door. Her eyes almost pull out of her head at the sight in front of her.

The Latina leaning against the door post oil running down her left hand side and over her perfect abs. the thing that makes Brittany almost fall to her knees with want is Santana is stood with her hand in her pants panting and staring straight at the blonde. Stepping forward out of the shower Brittany makes her way over to the Latina and presses her body against Santana's and crashes their lips together.

**About 10 minutes ago….**

"**Hey Britt can you hand me the spa…. Britt?" The Latina looks over to where she swears the blonde was just less than a minute ago. Shrugging and assuming Brittany went inside for some breakfast the Latina grabs the spanner and continues to work on the bike in front of her.**

**After tightening a few valves the Latina pulls hard on the gas only to be met with a splash of oil to her left shoulder "MOTHER FUCKKK urgh" grabbing a rag the Latina tries to mop up most of the oil and makes her way inside and up to Brittany's room.**

**Upon walking in the room she hears the shower "Ohh great I'll have to wait till Britt's finished to get cleaned up" the Latina thinks as she turns around to leave. As she takes her first step toward the door the Latina hears someone moan then hears "Mmm Santana that feels so good", Santana's eyes widen as she reaches for the door handle to Brittany's bedroom door, instead of leaving though she locks it and walks swiftly over to the bathroom door which is left wide open.**

**Taking in the sight in front of her causes the Latina to go over the edge: the water from the shower cascading over the dancer's perfect body, her right hand between her muscly thighs, pumping in and out of her core. The Latina slowly reaches down and slides her hand past her pants and into her panties as she slowly starts to mimic the same movements Brittany is doing.**

**Slowly she feels the heat inside her building up and she can feel her insides tighten as she begins to fall over the edge. She lets out a muffled moan along with the words "Fuck Britt" realising that she just gave herself away she just stares at the Blonde who now has dropped the towel she previously grabbed and is advancing on her quickly before she has time to react she feels Brittany's wet naked body pressed against hers and her lips crashing into her own.**

Currently…

The two girls start to kiss passionately Santana slowly gains dominance and walks them both toward the shower that is still running and undresses herself only pulling away from Brittany when she needs to take off her sports bra.

As the town reach the shower they are both now naked stepping together they step inside and Santana shoves Brittany against the shower wall and slowly trails kisses along Brittany's jawline and down to the sensitive spot under her ear and softly nibbling at it. "How much do you want me Britt?" The Latina moans as she runs her hand down Brittany's side whilst the other keeps the dancer pinned against the wall by her waist.

"I want you Santana, I want you so much please!" the Blonde begs Santana runs her hand over the front of Brittany's wet core and stops before leaning in to whisper in her ear once again.

"These fingers were just inside me Britt are you sure you still want them? Or would you rather I licked them clean for you?"

The dancer moans as she pictures both scenarios then a third pops into her head and her mouth smirks before she replies "I want to lick them clean seeing as I want to be the only one to get to be inside of you."

Brittany grabs the Latina's wrist and pulls it up towards her mouth, she slips out her tongue and licks the first two fingers on Santana's hand and slowly brings them forward and begins sucking, she moans as she tastes the sweetness of the wetness on the Latina's hand. Slowly pulling the fingers out of her mouth the Blonde leans forward and kisses the Latina letting her taste herself.

"Now I want you to fuck me Santana" the Blonde moans. The Latina simply nods and complies.

An hour later when the girls are finally out of the shower and dressed they decide to go out to lunch to breadstix. After loading up on all the breadsticks they could eat and a good sized portion of pasta the girls head home. Upon pulling into Santana's drive they notice that both the Pierces car and the Lopez's car have gone, walking inside and straight to the kitchen Santana notices a note posted to the fridge,

**Mija, **

**You're mother and I have gone to an early Dinner with the Pierces we will be home late as we are going to go to the theatre and then me and your mother have the nightshift, Mr Pierce has said it was alright for Brittany to stay so she could keep you company seeing as you both start school on Monday and this'll be your last late night. **

**Love you and sleep tight**

**P.S. Santanita please do not defile our bed sheets, please! Ohh also your mother has told me there is money for pizza or take out on the counter**

"Well Britt" the Latina begins handing the note over to Brittany "Looks like me and you are spending the night together what do you want to do?" She adds with a wink.

"uhmm defile your bed sheets?" Brittany asks confidently, causing the Latina to giggle.

"Hmm sounds like a plan, why don't we have a little fun and make this more interesting." The Latina purrs as she walks toward the blonde who is leaning against the counter.

"Hmm what's that?" Brittany asks as she hops up onto the counter and pulls the Latina in between her legs.

"We play a few games, that have a lot of physical contact, we dance, we grind, we tease, but we don't touch below the belt unless it's thighs" The Latina smirks as she glides her hands up Brittany's thighs "and the person who can last the longest wins, we wait until my parents come home and then leave again and then if you have won you get to do whatever you want to me and vice versa, and the loser has to do whatever the winner wants, basically being a sex slave for the entire night. What do you think, you game?"

"I think you're going to make a very sexy sex slave Lopez" Brittany winks as she hops down of the table, She lets her hands slide behind Santana's body and the lifts her up by her thighs, The Latina wraps her legs around the dancers waist as Brittany walks them toward the wall.

"I take that as a yes then" The Latina giggles as she feels her back rest against the wall. She then puts he hands at either side of Brittany's face and pulls her in for a passionate lust filled kiss. "Oh and you're going to be my slave, Britt-Britt I'll have you wanting me so bad you'll be getting yourself off just to relieve the fact you want me so bad."

A few hours later after Mr and Mrs Lopez leave Brittany and Santana sprint up into Santana's room and lock the door behind them.

"Santana, please I'm begging you, please I'll do anything!" the Blonde cries out as she grabs the Latina and pulls her toward the bed.

"Oh I suppose seeing as you're going to be my slave until I can't walk anymore, you're going to have to be able to concentrate. Okay Brittany I'll relieve you of your want for me, if you promise that after your first week of being at McKinley you let me fuck you in The Cheerio's locker room."

"Yes, please god… I just need you now; you've been killing me all night." The blonde replies as she strips off her clothes and reaches for Santana's who is obliges and helps remove the clothing. Then pins Brittany down and slowly starts to kiss down her body

After about 3 hours of constant sex both girls fall to Santana's both girls fall to Santana's bed exhausted, "Wow Britt! You're wow" the Latina explains through shorts breaths.

Brittany just smiles and turns to face the Latina "I know, I'm pretty sure I know … I mean you wouldn't scream my name and literally fall to the floor if I wasn't any good now would you?" The Blonde replies smirking, she reaches over and pulls the Latina on top of her so she is straddling her, Brittany can feel the Latina's wet core on the bottom of her stomach. The Latina leans forward and starts to kiss the blonde softly with meaning, slowly the kiss becomes more heated and Brittany pulls awake in need for some air and the Latina cradles her head into the crook of Brittany's neck. Slowly the Latina reaches down and pulls Brittany's right hand up and between them with Brittany's facing towards the Latina's core and her wrist pressing against her clit.

"Push your fingers back inside Britt; I need to feel you inside me." The Latina moans out into Brittany's neck causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end

"San, I don't think I can go again, I'm exhausted I know I'm you're slave and all but wasn't there some law past?" The blonde giggles slightly at the thought.

"I don't have the energy either, I promise you won't have to do anything just put your fingers inside, Please Britt"

Brittany furrows her eyebrows but complies with the Latina's wishes and slides he fingers effortlessly back inside the Latina's soaking core.

"Baby you're so wet for me still." The dancer moans

"I know Britt you make me like this, now let's go to sleep" the Latina sighs

"Like this?" the Blonde questions thinking make the Latina forgot already that her fingers were inside her.

"Yeah, when I wake up I want to feel you inside me, and if you're awake before me I want you to fuck me softly until I wake up." The Latina sighs again and cuddles in to the dancer whose eyes are bulging out of her head and her mouth gaping wide open and how hot this is.

"This is probably the sexiest thing ever, ohh god she is doing that to me one night fuck how am I going to sleep now? I've got my fingers knuckle deep inside a stunning Latina and she wants me to keep them there till morning, god this is going to be a long night." The dancer though as she stared up at the white roof of Santana's bedroom.

Luckily the fatigue from numerous hours of fooling around she had done all night had caught up to her and she drifted off to sleep with Santana on top of her straddling her hips and her head tucked into the dancers neck softly breathing and sighing.

Brittany was shook from her dream the next morning to the bed moving, she quickly realised that her dream was a reality and the brunette on top of her was having some sort of dream causing her to move around.

"San" Brittany whispered as she went to shake the girl awake she realised where her hand was and a smile slowly began to creep up her face. Slowly she began to move her fingers in and out of the Latina who was still somehow wet, softly she added a little pressure and curled her fingers slightly and began pumping her hand in and out slowly keeping a nice rhythm.

About 20 minutes later Brittany felt the walls of the Latina's core close and she hears Santana softly moan her name as she tumbles over the edge.

Keeping her hand in place Brittany turns her head softly and kisses the Latina's cheek. Santana turns and softly returns the kiss to Brittany's soft lips. The Latina rolls off of Brittany and smiles intently into those crystal blue orbs.

"Mmm best way to wake up ever" Santana purrs as she leans forward for another kiss.

"You've got that right, how long were you awake because I've been awake for about 25 minutes?"

"Only about 15 it was amazing to wake up to that like you have no idea!" Santana smiles as she kisses Brittany once again

"You'll just have to show me one time" Brittany purrs as she cuddles into the Latina and kisses her again.

Later that afternoon Santana had got a package through the mail from Sue Sylvester, after opening it the girls realise it is Brittany's Cheerio's uniform. After trying it on and testing out the flexibility of the material both girls part as they both have to prepare for the next day seeing as school starts and they want to be prepared and also knowing they won't get anything done if the other is around.

Just before bed Brittany's phone buzzes and a smile gets plastered across her face as she notices the name. Reading the text her heart flutters and she reads the text twice to make sure she understands it right before she types out a reply.

**San 3:  
>Hey Britt-Britt, I hope you're not asleep but, I was wondering if maybe before school starts you'd want to be my girlfriend? I mean I know it's only been a week and we barley know each other but everything feels so right with you , and I know you won't want to be out the second you step through the doors but maybe after you've settled in we can announce ourselves, if not then that's fine too but I just really like you and I kind of want to call you my own. San XoXo<strong>

**Reply:  
>Of course I'll be your girlfriend San, I really like you too, and of course we'll have to wait until I'm settled before I come out but I'd really like to call you mine. Love Britt XOXOXO<strong>

**San3:  
>Oh thank god, I'm so happy anyway night, night. My girlfriend. XD WOO will never get old! San 3<strong>

**Reply:  
>Wooo, You're a dork…. Just kidding and even if you were, you'd be my dork (sounds Wanky) anyways see you at 6:00am, you're still picking me up right? Britt 3<strong>

**San3:  
>Of course now Sleeeeeeep! I needs my girl looking all kinds of sexy in the morning. And it'll never hurt for me to get some beauty sleep either. San3<strong>

**Reply:  
>You're girl huh? Night Tana, 3 Love Britt-Britt XOXOX<strong>

**San3:  
>You got that right, Night Britt-Britt 3 Love Tana XOXOX<strong>

****

**Thoughts?**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter – 12

**I have no idea where to go with this I am thinking about writing a weeks' worth of Britt being in school and then heading to like 20 years later….yes no? Would love to hear what you guys think. Next Chapter **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee etc. etc.**

**Recap:  
>Santana and Brittany had sexy times and before both girls went to sleep Santana asked Brittany to be her Girlfriend… Britt said yes….<strong>

The next morning 5:30am.

"Santanita get your lazy ass up now!" Mrs. Lopez calls from Santana's bedroom door.

"5 More minutes Mami, me deja dormir, please." Santana groans in reply as she shifts underneath her sheets.

"I will not let you sleep Mija. If you don't get up you'll be late for picking up Brittany." With that the Latina shot up out of bed and hurriedly grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

"That got her moving. Mama Lopez has leverage" Maria laughed to herself as she made her way back to the kitchen.

After a rushed shower Santana quickly blow dries her hair and pulls it into a notorious Cheerio ponytail, after applying a small amount of make-up to ensure a somewhat natural look, the Latina pulls on her uniform and after one quick glance in the mirror she is ready to start her day.

"Mami, Papi I'm off to school I'll see you later if I am awake when you are both home, Te amo tanto." The Latina calls as she grabs her bag and car keys from beside the door.

"Be safe Mija we love you too." Mr Lopez calls after his daughter, upon hearing the door close he turns to his wife, and gives her a confused expression.

"What?" Maria asks perplexed to the expression on her husband's face.

"Santana has never been awake in time OR in a good mood to go to school since kindergarten and even then we blackmailed her that if she didn't go with a smile on her face Santa wouldn't be very happy. " He laughs back.

Maria just shrugs in response. "Could maybe have something to do with the fact she is picking up a certain blonde this morning"

Upon finishing her thought they both turn towards the ringing of the phone.

"Hello" Maria asks politely

"MARIA! We have an issue it's Santana!" Mr. Pierce exclaims.

"Now Jerry, what ever has happened with our daughter I am sure we can fix it, lets not be rash about things" Maria pleads not wanting to loose her new found friends.

"What? Please don't fix it!" He replies

"I'm lost. What are you talking about Jerry I thought there was an issue with Santana?"

"There is…but it's not a bad issue…it's just me and Julie had a minor break down when we saw that Brittany was Ready and had coffee waiting for us before six o'clock… we thought the girl never knew that even such a time existed."

"Haha I see and this is somehow our Santana's doing?" Maria laughs

"YES! You're daughter is like an angel from heaven, when we asked why Brittany was up so early she shrugged and nonchalantly told us she was waiting on Santana taking her to school. It's a miracle we used to fight with Brittany to get her up in the mornings." Jerry explains.

"Looks like our girls are good for each other Santana is the same, one time I resorted to using the hose to get her out of bed and she still lay there until me and Dave literally dragged her to the bathroom and placed her under the shower. That was two days before the start of the holidays. But this morning I mentioned Brittany and she shot up like someone had told her the house was on fire. To be honest she'd probably tell me to give her 5 minutes if I told her the house was on fire." Maria explained back.

"Well I am glad we live here now, I was just phoning to congratulate you on making a perfect daughter." Jerry laughed

"I could say the same. Brittany is an excellent influence on out Santanita." Maria returned

"I better go I have to get to work soon, hopefully we she talk soon, bye Maria give Dave our best"

"Me too actually, the same to Julie bye" Maria added after hanging up.

"Hey, Britt-Britt excited?" Santana asks as she watches her girlfriend plunk herself into the car.

"Hey, girlfriend" Brittany smiled back as she leaned over to give the Latina a chaste kiss. "God I'll never get used to saying that, and yeah I'm a bit nervous though, Kurt told me about the Newbie Slushy."

"Don't worry Britt, me or Quinn usually initiate those slushy's but the fact you're already a cheerio makes you immune, trust me nobody messes with a cheerio, especially my Cheerio" The Latina adds with a wink before stealing one last kiss and pulling out of the Pierce's drive.

"You hungry?" Santana asks as they turn out of the street.

"A bit, I was so excited for today I forgot to eat" The dancer replies with a blush.

"That's ok I barely ever have time for breakfast so I always grab a coffee and a doughnut from franks"

The Latina drives for another 10 blocks before pulling up alongside a small white diner. With a bright red sign that read FRANK'S DUNKIN DOUGHNUTS. The Latina turns off the car, opens her door and steps out but pops her head back in and faces the blonde.

"This place is famous for the doughnuts, so glazed or jelly filled my lady?" She asks with a smile.

"When did I get so cheesy, urgh I hate myself SO MUCH, but that smile. Makes me want to cry rainbows… oh god I think I now know how Lady face feels when he sees Barbra Streisand" she thinks whilst waiting on a response from her lover.

"Glazed no doubt about it, ohh and San could I maybe get a hot chocolate instead of a coffee, I've already had two this morning" Brittany asks.

"Of Couse, what my sweets wants ma sweets gets" Santana replies in her best Ghetto accent.

"You are just such a cheese ball babe. But regardless Pensé que era sexy" Brittany replies with a wink

Santana's mouth just drops open at hearing the blonde speak Spanish. "I thought your mom said you didn't know any Spanish, that's why she hired me to be your tutor."

"I know certain phrases is all, ohh I just remembered Quinn texted me something this morning about Franks and "Satan owing her some bacon" No idea what it meant"

"That girl and her bacon, seriously I'll be right back with your breakfast B, sit tight"

After about five minutes of Brittany playing with the radio trying to find a decent song she decides to put the roof down again as it finally reaches the end the dancer see a pair of feet swing over the side of the car and into the driver's seat gasping she turns her head quickly to see the Latina smiling back at her with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"That was so hot!" the blonde practically drools as she pulls the Latina in for a lust filled kiss, almost spilling the drinks in her left hand Santana reluctantly pulls away earning a groan from her beautiful girlfriend.

"I know Britt I know, let's get to practice coach will have our heads if we're late."

The girls speed off toward the school and eat and drink their breakfast. To which Brittany groans with delight after every bite claiming that the doughnuts are like an orgasm in her mouth. Once the girls pull up at the school they are met with a near deserted parking lot apart from the other cheerio's cars.

Making their way out to the field the girls spot Quinn waving at them and head over to which Santana throws a brown paper bag at the smaller blonde making sure it hits her in the head.

"What the hell?" Quinn asks

"You're bacon M'lady" the Latina laughs back

"You're something else Lopez" Quinn retorts as she rolls her eyes.

"Eh. Eh… Quinny what did you call me here on out field during practice?" Santana steps toward the blond earning her another eye roll.

"Sorry Captain Lopez" The blonde replies.

"You think that's funny do you Pierce?" Santana ads as she turns swiftly to her girlfriend whom is snickering at her side. Upon hearing the harsh tone Brittany's head shoots up and stares straight at Santana

"Yes?" The blonde tries.

"Do a lap Pierce" Santana states rendering the blonde speechless "you too Fabray! And hurry up because I can't start without you both, move it!" The Latina commands.

Taking off running the girls make it half the way around the track before Quinn turns to Brittany with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry Britt, She only has to be like that to keep face, please don't be mad with her."

"Mad?" The dancer laughs "Why would I be mad, that was hot did you not see the sparkle and the slight smirk Santana had?" Brittany asks as she turns toward the shorter blonde with a wide grin.

Rolling her eyes Quinn returns the smile. "If you weren't so sweet you'd be Mon Cap-I-tain's double do you know that? Both always have sex on the brain" she adds shaking her head.

When they reach the end of their lap both girls fall into place in the lineup of Cheerio's who were anxiously awaiting further command from their fearless leader. Marching up and down the line Santana explains to the girls what they will be up against this year and that this will be their toughest year yet seeing as apparently their lunatic coach decided to get pregnant. When Santana reaches the end of the line she gives Brittany a once over and then winks to make sure there are no hard feelings for the fact she had to make an example of her girlfriend in front of the squad.

"Pierce!" The Latina calls "Pierce, you are now in charge of choreography I will add my input as captain but I know that you have some sick moves that I couldn't bear to imagine, so front and center and we will go over what you showed us last week and then we could maybe add to it before school starts"

As Brittany makes her way to the front of the group she turns around to face them all expecting to see all their faces turn up in disgust at the new girl having power over them but fails, instead she sees the girls all smiling back at her expectantly.

"If I can speak out of turn Captain?" one of the taller girls asks.

"Make it quick Jessica" The Latina barks.

"I think that we are all glad we have an amazing choreographer, not that your routines weren't amazing captain but we saw what she did last week and I think I speak for us all when we say that we are glad Brittany has joined us" The girl finished earning all of the rest of the squad to mumble "yes" in agreement whilst nodding.

"If that's all Jessica can we get back to work" the Latina growls at the taller girl causing her to fall back inline and look at the ground quivering.

After 2 hours of practice and countless efforts to teach the entire squad the new routine Santana calls an end to the practice and tells them to hit the showers, watching a very weary squad walk off the pitch Brittany bounds over to Santana un-phased by the work out she has just endured in contrast to the Latina who looks about ready to pass out if it weren't for the fact she was lying face down on the grass, giggling to herself Brittany nudges Santana with her foot earning her a groan and a feeble attempt to swat it away.

"Hey!" The Blonde tries again nudging the brunette with her foot

"mmph, whattt?" The Latina whines.

"Ohh- well if you're going to be like that I'll take back my offer"

"Hmm what offer?" the Latina inquires now sitting up looking very interested in her Girlfriend.

"Ohh just that before my first day of school maybe my new girlfriend would want to shower with me?" Brittany tilts her head to the side and stares at Santana "But she clearly doesn't want to seeing as she wants me to go away that's why she was hitting me in the ankle" At this The Latina pounces forward and grabs at Brittany's ankle and starts kissing it.

"I'm sorry" Kiss "I am stupid" Kiss "And I want to shower with you" Kiss "and I promise whenever you want my attention you'll get it" Kiss "Please "Kiss "Please" Kiss "I'll do anything" Kiss.

"Anything?" Brittany quirks an eyebrow trying to sound serious, even though she wants to laugh at the sight of the brunette.

"Anything I promise, my beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, incredible girlfriend" The Latina begs kissing her ankle again for good measure.

"Well how about first you get off me and second of all you come to my house for dinner on Wednesday night before my first race of the season and officially introduce you as my girlfriend"

"And if I agree we head to the showers right now and we shower together in the same cubicle?"

"I'll even wash you down" The Blonde replies with a smirk

"You've got a deal Pierce"

"Ohh god I love it when you go all serious and captain like" she states biting her lip.

As the girls make their way into the shower room they are relieved that luck would have it all the Cheerios have cleared out and they have the locker room to themselves. As the girls strip and grab their shower things they can't help but stair at each other and think how beautiful the other is.

"You're so beautiful" they both blurt out at the same time.

"Ohh god that's weird" Santana states

"So, **so **weird" Brittany laughs taking the Latina's hand and walking them into the same cubicle. Brittany swiftly turns the Latina and shoves her against the wall, then slowly reaching to the side to turn on the water allowing it to cascade down both their naked bodies. "God you're so sexy captain, I couldn't keep my thoughts to myself I was going crazy, I want you to tell me what you want captain, where you want me."

"Mmm Britt" The Latina groans "I want you so bad baby"

"Anything for you captain" The blonde drops to her knees in front of the Latina with the shower cascading down in front of her sensually kissing her way up the tanned legs in front of her until she reaches the soaking wet core of her lover.

"Pierce" the Latina commands "No more teasing I want you now" the Latina commands again but this time breaking a little as she writhes, letting out a soft moan the blonde complies and places two hands against the Latina's ass and lifts her slightly toward her mouth. Upon smelling the arousal Brittany plunges forward exerting a loud gasp from above her, as she quickly gets to work teasing her lovers clit sucking, licking and biting softly until she hears the Latina's pants quicken she takes two fingers and teases them over her entrance and softly starts thrusting in and out, she then begins to curl her fingers inside the Latina whilst maintaining the rhythm with her tongue. "Fuck" the Latina curses "Pierce….I'm" she pants again "Mmm- faster baby harder please…. Fuckkk" she curses as she grabs a handful of Brittany's hair as she pants faster building and building as her lover plungers her strong fingers harder and faster into her soaking core. "Brittany" Santana whispers as she archers her back against the now warm tiles of the shower cubicle, wave after wave hits her as Brittany softly brings her down from her high.

"Santana I'll walk you and Britt to home room I picked up her schedule in case she got lost looking for Figgin's offi…..FUCKING HELL GUYS" Quinn states as she sees Brittany slowly stand up wiping her mouth smiling sheepishly at her.

"Hey, Quinn" The blonde smiles as she turns and reaches for some shampoo

"Don't you, "hey Quinn" me, I can't believe you both… this better not be a regular occurrence" Quinn shouts pointing at both girls angrily

"Chillax Fabray, come and join us if you like" Santana winks as she helps Brittany wash the Shampoo out of her hair.

"Urgh just hurry up so we can get to home room you disgusting people" Quinn states as she walks away from the shower room shaking her head.

Giggling both girls quickly shower and get ready for the school day.

As it turns out Brittany has all of her classes with Santana and Quinn apart from History but she has Puck and Rachel in that class. After figuring out what teachers were nice and what teachers were going to give her hells Brittany had managed to find that, Mr. Shue her Spanish teacher , Miss Holliday Her English Lit. Teacher, Mr. Collins her Science teacher and Coach Roz her Gym teacher were all her favorites. They all had in common the fact that they had time for Brittany and they weren't all about boring straight out of the textbook work to which she was grateful.

During Spanish Brittany couldn't concentrate because the whole lesson Santana sat speaking to Mr. Shuester in full Spanish completely confusing him.

"Mr. Shue es ok si me siento aquí y sentir hasta Britt, porque francamente no puede enseñar a español si tu vida depende de él y me Junta increíble con esta mierda y sólo quieren divertirse?"

"Umm sure Santana that's fine…" Mr. Shue replied half smiling pretending he knew what she had asked.

"Awesome thanks" The Latina replied smiling back at him.

"What did you just say because one that was SO hot and two I think he didn't know what you said and I want to know because I heard my name?" Brittany asks as she turns to lean toward Santana's ear.

Placing a hand high up on Brittany's leg the Latina turns her head to whisper into Britt's "I said to him, "Mr. Shue is it ok if I sit back here and feel up Britt, because frankly you can't teach Spanish if your life depended on it and I am incredibly board with this shit and just want to have fun?" And he agreed so I guess it'd be ok if I do this…" the Latina slowly starts to move her hand higher up Brittany's thing until she reaches the bottom of the blonde's spanks.

"Santana" the dancer whispered in a warning tone. "I'm fine if nobody else is around, it's my first day please, by next week you can sit with your fingers inside me the entire period, let me get settled in first baby?" the Blonde pleaded quietly

"Why do I always feel you are going to use sex to sway our arguments? Fine. But it better be the whole period, from the moment you sit down I don't care what you say I'm putting my fingers in you"

Smiling back the dancer winked and turned her attention back to the board.

Brittany's entire first day went exactly the same consisting of the Latina trying to feel up the dancer only to be shot down and coming back with "what? I can't help it if you're hot" and "Baby you're killing me here, Quinn a total cunt shut for me to return the favor in the shower" and a simple "No Me Gusta"

On their way home the girls talked emphatically about Brittany's first day and how it was funny when certain events took place like when they were eating lunch with the Glee kids Rachel slipped on some spilled spaghetti causing her vegan soup to spill all over Sugar to which the rich girl swore out a bible full of profanity's and every little detail of Rachel that she didn't like causing the entire group to how with laughing and through the chain of events Mercedes ended up choking on her water and spraying it over everyone again causing the group to double over in laughter.

All in all Brittany's first day of her new school was magical and nothing like she had expected. She had even met all of the jocks and they seemed nice considering she was the new girl but she thought it had something to do with the fact she was also a Cheerio.

As they pulled up into Santana's drive the girls turned to look at each other with loving eyes. "Thank you for making my first day special baby, I am so glad I found you this will be the best senior year ever" Brittany smiled as she placed a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

"Thank you for coming to me Britt, I was stuck in a rut before you and it's only been a week and already you're a massive part of my life." Returning the kiss she pulled back "I'll see you at 6 your dad told me he wants me to come along to your motocross training tonight so I can see the track and know where would be best to set up etc."

"Ok Boo, I'll see you at 6" Brittany winked as she stole one more kiss and made her way to her house.

Once inside Brittany called out to her parents to see which of them was home, she was met with both pair of voice shouting a "welcome home" from the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart how was your first day?" Mrs Pierce inquired.

"It was amazing mom, everyone was so nice and the teachers were great and I had Santana and Quinn by my side the whole day so I didn't have to worry about getting lost"

"Wow sounds good, well go get washed up for dinner, we're having spaghetti ala Dad tonight" Jerry joked. This only resorted in a small giggle from Brittany recalling the lunch fiasco.

**Translation.**

**me deja dormir = Let me sleep  
><strong>**Te amo tanto= I love you both****  
><strong>**Pensé que era sexy = I think you're sexy  
><strong>**No me gusat = Not happy**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Well I'm a douche I lost my way D: Sozzles … Soooo does anyone want to be my BETA so they can give me a kick up the arse if I don't update quickly and stuff? Anybody ? Me love you long time.**

**Some people want to see Britt and San go through the whole school and some think I should fast forward I'll start a poll haha, also I do actually reply to Reviews I message everyone who Reviews so yeah don't be afraid of them.**

**Next Chapter**

**Recap- Britts first day, they had sexy shower sex and Quinn walked in on them, Britts first day was awesome sauce… **

**6:00pm**

"Hey baby" Brittany smiles over at her girlfriend making her way up the drive.

"Hey you ready for practice? You look **so **hot by the way" Santana states as she gives Brittany the once over. Brittany blushes, gives Santana a chaste kiss and pulls on her motor cycle helmet.

"Santana, Glad you can make it" Mr Pierce announces "Will you be riding with Britt to the track or in the pick-up with me?"

"If you don't mind I would love to ride with Britt, I just love the bandit like **so **much" Santana blushes.

"Of course I don't mind and she is a beauty, you'll probably get to ride her at some because Britt is usually too tired to ride the Bandit home after a race, we usually just load her into the truck." Mr Pierce adds as he makes his way over to his pick-up.

After they arrive at the stadium the Pierce team quickly go about setting up their tools to which Santana fine tunes Brittany's bike and makes sure everything is in order before she allows the blonde to concur the track.

"Loosen up on the gas Britt; she'll blow out on the next jump!" Santana hollers as the dancer flies past.

Giving a slight nod allowing Santana to know that she was heard Brittany flew over the jump and landed perfectly. "Yes! She's going to win!...Oh no… Britt, pull left!"

Not hearing Santana, Brittany continues on in the middle of the track, until she hears a bike right behind her, The Dancer looks over her shoulder to find the racer for team "Haze" gaining on her.

"Shit" The Dancer curses knowing that the Haze team are known for cheating. Looking over her shoulder again she notices the racer pulling far out, she quickly slams on her brakes as she notices him closing the space again causing him to tumble off to the side.

Speeding up she takes the jump at full speed causing her to land face down in the sand and tumble a few feet from her bike.

"BRITT!" Santana calls out. As she races across the track.

"Brittany can you move?" Mr Pierce asks worriedly, crouching beside his daughter to remove her helmet, not touching her anywhere else in case she is badly hurt.

"San…." Brittany coughs out, still not moving.

"Baby I'm here are you ok, please tell me you're ok" Santana panics.

"San I need…" Brittany coughs again.

"Anything baby, whatever it is I'll get you it, please just, be ok!" Santana cries out.

A wicked smirk plays across Brittany's lip as she states. "Santana I need you to kiss my lips better I hurt them when I fell" Brittany pouts as she sits up completely unscathed. Only to be tackled to the ground again by the fiery Latina.

"Ohh… my…god…I hate you….so MUCH... right now!" The Latina states in between kisses. All the while Brittany is trying to kiss back but laughing to hard.

After about 3 minutes of rolling on the ground the girls get up laughing. Santana punches the dancer full force in the arm and glares at her playfully only for the dancer to retort with licking her face.

"Eww, Britt you are all kinds of nasty" This causes the girls to burst out laughing again, until Santana spots the "Haze" rider.

"You!" The Latina growls loudly causing several people to turn their heads to see what was happening. Wide eyed the boy turns around to run from the craze-stricken Latina only to be caught by the scruff of his neck and thrown back harshly.

"WHAT. IS. YOU'RE. PROBLEM?" The black haired boy shouts at the small girl, squaring his shoulders.

"You're my problem puta, trying to run my girl off the track? … wait I know you, you're that little weasel Junior who fallows Israel around like a little puppy dog" The Latina spits out, before stepping dangerously close to the tall boy.

"Listen here and listen good" She growls deathly.

"You go apologise to my girl and grovel for your life and then make sure you never, EVER, come within fifteen feet of her again, got it?" The Latina raises her eyebrows as if waiting for a response.

"Yes ma'am, I mean… Yes, HBIC your highness" The boy quickly scurries over to Brittany and gets on his knees and starts muttering to her only to be rewarded with a sweet smile and an "It's OK"

After he runs off, the girls burst out into a fit of giggles. "Y…y…your highness? Wha...what the hell?" Britt asks through her laughter.

Santana blushes a little "Well… I ha…have to keep my subjects in their place otherwise they g…get unruly" she replies still laughing.

"Y…you what?" That's all the taller girl needs and she falls to her knees clutching her sides laughing uncontrollably until she calms to a soft giggle. She leans forward toward Santana and puts her hands flat on the dirt. "I am at your will…. Maste….Mistress"

At this Santana calms down immediately and simply cocks an eyebrow. "Mistress, huh? And you're at my will huh?"

Looking up from her place on the floor and flashing a mischievous smile "Of course Mistress Santana, I am all yours to do with what you want or what you desire My Lady" the Moto-cross star bows her head again, still with the smirk planted on her face knowing she's making the Latina flustered due to the increasing speed in her breathing.

"What I desire… is you My Love, such a good little pet for Mistress, addressing me properly." She adds with another smirk

"Mmm, San … Maybe…maybe you should be my pet? I mean" Brittany gets up from her knees and looks at the Brunette slowly gaining more confidence. "If you could take it, I know you are the HBIC in school but what if out of school you were my pet and I your Mistress, in long leather fuck me boots causing you to whimper my name begging for me to take you."

Getting on her knees and placing both hands flat against the dirt Santana looks to the ground and mutters out. "Whatever you want My Mistress… I'll be your pet...For now." She barley whispers the last part. Never had she submitted but here she was kneeling down in the dirt next to dead flies willing to be a submissive pet. But she didn't care one little bit, the reason behind this…. Her panties were soaked at the sight of Dom Brittany

Getting too caught up in the act the girls hadn't noticed Brittany's dad watching them from the car (the trailer of which he had to pack up himself)

"Ohhh they are sooo going to get it" Mr Pierce laughs to himself as he quickly snaps a photo of Santana on her knees he clicks it and also clicks the one he took of Brittany on her knees and sends them to his wife and Santana's parents, adding "**Looky Looky our Britt-Britt and Santana are so hookey(ed)" **"with a winky face at the end.

Almost instantly he received a text back from his wife **"Took 2 years before I managed to get you on your knee's my love. Have you embarrassed them yet? And sent it to the Lopez's?"**

Rolling his eyes at the paragraph he received from his wife he wondered how long it took for her to text when she didn't have predictive text. Quickly he sends a reply back.

"**Oh haha, like I've ever begged. And not yet I amn't sure what to do."**

After he presses send his phone lights up he sees it is Maria

"Hola, Maria" He greets

"**Hello Paul, me and David are with your wife just now… I must say though it took myself about 2 years before David would get on his knee's for me and our Santanita did it in 2 weeks. Must be the Pierce charm."** She laughs Paul can he a grumbling in the background something about "on my knees my arse"

"You and Julie said the same thing I'm guessing I'm on speaker yes?"

"**Yes"**

"Ahh ok, so how are we going to embarrass these two?"

"**Ahh bring them home but don't mention a thing about it we've got a plan hurry back"**

"Oh I love how you Lopez's are evil geniuses" Paul smirks and gives a quick goodbye before honking the horn and shouting for "Anybody who doesn't want to be left alone out here better get their lazy behinds in the vehicle"

He looks up into his rear view mirror 2 minutes later to see two flushed face teens sliding into the back seat.

"I just put Bandit into the trailer Britt is that ok?"

"Sure daddy" Brittany squeaks out

He wonders what was said whilst he was being a horrible father.

**FLASHBACK 5 MINUTES AGO.**

**Brittany looks Down, at the word pet. Santana speaks again "I am your pet Mistress, only here to please you"**

"**And that is the way it shall remain… Saturday night my parents will be gone and me and you My Pet will have some fun" Brittany grins mischievously at Santana's obvious gulp**

"**Fun Mistress?" The Latina inquires.**

"**Yes, I'm going to show you exactly what it means to be my pet, my property. I'm going to fuck you so hard that the bed will make a dent in my wall. And when you are all tired and can't take any more I'm going to make you scream my name so loud that the whole town will know you are mine."**

**The Brunette whimpered at these words, this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to her. Then a thought crossed her mind.**

"**If I am bad Mistress will I be spanked?" the Latina asked innocently (She had never told anybody before but she had a little fetish for spanking … not too hard but enough to create a little sting), Whilst Brittany's eyes widen at the prospect of spanking her naughty dark haired Latina. Santana stood up after a minute or two of silence then looked at Brittany.**

"**how about on Friday after school me and you take a trip to Dayton and hit up the sex shop, splurge a little, would my Mistress like that?" The Blonde practically throws herself at the Latina.**

"**Ohh my god yes San, we should totally get a strap-on" After the words left her mouth, both girls got very graphic visions in their heads and groaned slightly at the thought.**

**The thoughts didn't last long as they heard Brittany's dad honk the horn and shout VERY loudly causing both girls to blush.**

"**Ohh god I hope your dad didn't see me on my knees that would be awkward to explain Santana mentions just before they open the car door.**

"**Yeah or me" The Blonde agrees **

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

The drive home consisted of Brittany's dad humming along to the radio. Both girls were lost in thought and couldn't wait for Saturday to come around. In both girls opinion it was years away and they were both so turned on it was unbelievable added with the thoughts in their heads. This was going to suck until Saturday.

When they pulled up into Brittany's drive, Mr Pierce turned around to address the girls.

"Santana would you mind coming in for a bit, Mrs Pierce has made coco" He flashes her an award winning smile.

"Sure" The Latina smiles back, slowly she was regaining full control of her mind.

As the girls climbed the porch steps Mr Piece jogged ahead and darted into the house, causing the girls both to look at each other as if looking for a reason to Brittany's dad's weird behaviour. "Maybe he had to pee" Brittany offers.

"Maybe" The Latina Smiles at her girlfriend, her smile drops though as they walk through the threshold and he eyes widen and her eyebrows ascend to the ceiling. Both girls look in Horror as they see two extremely large canvases with the photo of Santana kneeling in front of Brittany.

"Mami! Papi" what is this?

"Ohh, Santanita myself and your father love this photo and are going to put it up in your hallway, and Paul and Julie are going to do the same with this one" She indicates to the one of the Blonde on her knees facing the dirt.

"I don't understand this was only an hour ago" The dancer states still confused.

"Oh, well Judy Fabray has a large Printing press in her basement so we went over and made these wonderful things"

"WHAT?" the Latina screams out "Fabray? Mami please tell me Quinn did see these"

"Dios mio , Santanita don't be silly of course she didn't" Maria confirms she watches as she sees the Brunette sigh in relief and decides to drop the bomb

"Quinn and Rachel saw the originals and asked for copies, something to do with a thing called "body book" or "Facepamphlet" something like that"

"You mean Facebook?" the Dancer questions.

"Ahh Facebook that must be it" Maria smiles, although she knows exactly what Facebook, she just loves toying with the girls (She works a lot what other fun can she have ?)

"Ohh god I'm ruined, I'm going to have to transfer Fabgay will never let me live this down I'm sooo done"

"Babe it's ok, I'll talk to Quinn and ask her not to put them on Facebook ok?" The Latina smiles at her lovingly

"Thank you Britt you are amazing you know that?" Upon seeing this Maria almost feels guilty… Almost, Santana will be leaving for New York next year she has to get her fill while she can.

After some Coco, talk of where to hang the pictures exactly and actually getting Santana and Brittany to help hang Brittany's picture (much to the amusement of the parents), the Lopez's head home with their new decoration.

"Good night Mami, Good night Papi te amo" Santana mutters as she makes her way to her room.

"Good night, we love you too" Both parents call after her

The Latina flops down on her bed and pulls out her phone she notices she has 3 texts she opens them and immediately groans and curses he family.

**From Squirrel head (Puck) – Kinky shit bro, bet Britt is a right dominatrix in bed. Xoxox**

**Reply to Squirrel head (Puck) - Don't even. Xox**

**From FabGay (Quinn) – Love the photo San, 6 likes already and 3 comments, although I did edit a leash and Collar into the photo. So whipped Love you xoxoxox**

**Reply to FabGay (Quinn) – I hate you I hope you die a horrible death and I'll get you back blondey and your little dog too (bye that I mean Rachel) Love you too bitch xoxoxox**

**From Sexy Lady (Britt-Britt) – Goodnight my Beautiful Pet ;) I'll pick you up tomorrow XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Reply to Sexy Lady (Britt-Britt) – Goodnight My Love Sure I'll see you in the morning XOXOXOXOOXOXOXXO**

After she had sent out all her replies she got one back from Quinn.

**From FabGay (Quinn) – Rach has no resemblance to a dog, you were the one crawling on the ground like one and BRING IT bitch, See you tomorrow (don't forget your squeaky toy) Love you Xoxoxox**

**Reply to FabGay (Quinn) – Sure she doesn't and BRUNG  
>P.s. the only thing squeaking is your voice FabGay, Night love you too Xoxoxoxo<strong>

**XOXOOXOOXOXOXOOOXOXOXOXOXOOX OXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOX OXOXOX**

**So I've started writing the next day of school and Friday (Shopping) now all I need to write is Saturday and also Britts race on the Wednesday. Did everyone like this one?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**I Never actually though people read this story or liked it so much. You guys rock my socks **

**Thank you all sooo much so here is your update to all you wonderfully sexy people ;)**

**Recap: Britt and San go to Britts motocross race… they full around Santana agrees to let Brittany be her Mistress, Parents decide to be mean and make a massive photo of both girls on their knees.**

**When the Girls are shopping what Brittany says will be in bold (You'll see why)**

**BEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEP 6:00am Friday Morning**

"Urgh, Shut up" Even though they have been back at school barley a week, she can't stand being woken up this early, but she supposes that this week hasn't been bad atoll she has had Brittany by her side the whole week and nobody has given her favourite blonde and sort of crap, sure she's been hit on right in front of Santana several times but one glare from the HBIC has sent them all packing. BEEEEP BEEEEP BEEEEEP. "No, that wasn't five minutes" Santana whines at her alarm clock, she hears soft giggles from across the room and abruptly sits up wide eyed at the sight she sees. Brittany is leant against the door frame wearing a sports bra and shorts, small beads of sweat dripping over her tight abs, with a cup of coffee in her hand and her Cheerio's uniform in the other. "I'm dreaming aren't I?"

"Nope" Brittany grins at the Latina. "My parents left early this morning whilst I was on my run and l thought seeing as I'm picking you up we might as well get ready together, your mom said it's cool for me to shower here, oh and I brought you a cup of coffee." Brittany walks over to Santana and places the cup on the nightstand by her bed, quickly places a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips then turns and heads towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Santana asks slipping out of bed.

"To shower, you coming? Or are you going to go to school all smelly?" The blonde asks with a smirk

"Umm" Is all the Latina can get out before she is taken by the hand and dragged into the bathroom

After an hour long shower and another hour getting ready, the girls head down stairs for breakfast. Mrs Lopez is sat reading some articles with a cup of coffee sat beside her. Santana heads to the cupboard to pull out some pop tarts and then makes both her and Brittany some Coffee and Hot Chocolate.

"Morning Mami" The Latina chimes

"Ay Dios Mio! Brittany what have you done with our daughter she never talks to anybody in the morning" After being responded with silence the older woman looks up to face the girls who are avoiding eye contact. "On second thought don't answer that, thank goodness we don't share a bathroom Santanita"

"Ay Mami, Están avergonzando a me" Santana says with a stern look.

"Lo siento hija" the older woman returns.

"So Britt, do you want to come home and get changed after school or do you want to head straight for the mall?" Santana asks knowing that Brittany will be embarrassed to be talking about their shopping trip in front of Maria.

Blushing (Just like predicted)

"Ohh a shopping trip girls?" Maria questions

"Yeah Mami, we'll eat whilst we are out so I won't be home for dinner"

"Ok hija see you both later… Ohh and Brittany I didn't get a chance to congratulate you but well done on placing first in your race, one of my colleagues lost a bet to me, I had placed on you to win and he had placed a bet for his son Riley to win, so thank you as well as congrats."

"Glad to be of help Mrs Lopez" The dancer blushed.

"Enjoy school girls" Maria calls as the girls make their way to the door.

"We will" they both call back.

After a gruelling day at School and an abnormally long Glee club the girls make their way into the sex store situated on the top floor.

"**It's really discrete up here" **the Blonde thinks to herself are the girls turn the corner into the store.

As the girls enter the store they both are in awe at all of the products and different kind of things there are, both girls make their way to the vibrators thinking it would be best to start at something they both know a lot about.

**EVERYTHING BRITT SAYS IS IN BOLD**

"**We should get a bullet" **The blonde states as she points to the very small vibrators.

"Hmm I dunno Britt, what's wrong with my one?"

"**Yours is quite big what if I want to use it in school? If we have a bullet then it's be small and discrete"**

"Wh...What … what to do you mean use it in school?"

"**Well how can I punish my pet in school? Hmm? I'm not going to haul you up and bend you over the desk and spank you there and then."**

Santana audibly gulps at this information "L…let's get a bullet… you know seeing as you want one."

"**Yay!"** Brittany bounces on the spot and picks up two of the boxes thinking hard before placing one in the basket. **"I want a purple one."**

The girls then begin browsing again. They both argue over the colour and size of the strap-on, Brittany wants it to be green and to be 9 inches but Santana wants any colour bar green and pink and it to be 7 inches. After a small tiff they decide that a purple one would be best as it would match their new bullet and if they get one that is 8 inches it would also have the clit inset and a free set of lube. "This one is really thick baby, I don't know if I can take it."

"**It'll be ok, I got 3 fingers in you easily on Wednesday this is about 3 and a half fingers, trust me you'll be able to take it."**

"Ok I trust you…I think" The Latina laughs

The girls then continue to browse.

"**Hey San what else should we get?"**

"Whatever you want mi amor"

"**Sooo we can get a plug?"**

"A plug?" the Latina asks eyes popping out of her head

"**Yahh a plug, you know like a butt plug"**

"WHAT?" The Latina all but shouts gaining the interest of the entire shop, leaning forward so she can lower her voice she can continue "For you sure, but nothing is going in my ass."

"**But you're my pet, so I can choose right?"**

"Britt I know I said anything but that kind of thing is a bit too much too soon." Noticing the blondes' pout she continues "Baby please something like that is like marriage so early in a relationship, I've never had anything done to my ass apart from a slap, and I'm not ready for that yet"

The dancer pouts again. **"But I'm really into that kind of thing"**

"Look baby nobody has ever done that to me and those things look huge"

"**Fine but we will ease you into it; you will have a plug one day ok?"**

"Deal"

"**Ok soo, should I get leather fuck me boots and a leather mistress outfit**?" The blond bounces waiting for her answer showing she is again happy.

"Now we are talking my sexy mistress" the Latina leans in to bite on the dancers bottom lip

"I KNEW IT!" a voice calls from behind a rack of nipple clamps. The person behind steps out with a wicked smirk across her face.

"SHIT! Fabray what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I knew she had tamed the infamous HBIC into a little begging puppy" the smaller blonde smirked evilly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on San, I know you cream your pants over a woman who doesn't take your shit I know you're freaky in the bedroom like that." The smaller blonde smirks again. "I bet you get her to spank you just so you can get off"

All three girls swiftly turn around upon hearing a small cough.

"Ohh Quinny baby you're being so mean to Santana, why? You LOVE to be spanked" the other person states "In fact we are only in here because you wanted more rope and a birch, and you said we could finally get your new collar engraved" The two girls snicker at Quinns reddening face.

"Hi Rachel I'm glad to see you … for once" she adds in the last bit under her breath turning back to the still reddened blonde. "Oh sweet, sweet justice"

"**Be nice baby" **The tall dancer berates, turning to the petite brunette **"Rach engraved collar?" **

"Mmhmm… my puppy needs to be claimed" the smallest girl coos at her respective blonde.

"**Oh…that's…hot actually… show me the collars?"**

"WHAT?" the taller Brunette almost shouts. Earning a sly grin from her dancer as she walks away with Rachel.

"Mmmm totally sweet"

"Shut it Pup" the Latina barks as they fallow their girlfriends.

"**So what kind of one do you and Quinn have?"**

"It's leather and not too thick it has hoops on it so I can attach a leash on at the back and one at the front, the one at the back is good for when I'm taking Quinn from behind I just pull on it and it pushes her into my body more making me fill her more" The tiny brunette adds with a whisper "and it has a small silver plate with "Property of Rachel" engraved on it… but we are getting a new one today and getting "Puppy" engraved on it this time."

"**Oh me and San so need to get one!"**

"We do?"

"**Yes, my pet must have her collar on when we are alone for a long period of time inside the house otherwise we aren't playing, there is no point in having all of it if we agree together we are going to play San"** She adds with a mischievous wink.

"Okay… well you go with Berry and "Puppy" and I will go play with the bondage tape and food shaped like penis's and boobs" Upon hearing Puppy Quinn growls at her best friend.

After the two make their way toward the counter the brunette turns to the dancer. "We should have a play date one day, it'd be funny to see them trying to top each other and show how they aren't at all submissive."

A sly smirk forms on the dancers face as she takes in this proposition. **"Next weekend…Quinn invited me and San over because she has a free house for the entire weekend… I'll train Santana this weekend then she'll be ready for next…So Collars?"**

"Ahh yes what are you thinking of getting?" The petit brunette asks as they reach the counter.

"**Well I was thinking exactly what you've got for Quinn but with "Property of Brittany" Written instead"**

"Awesome let's get them made"

Both girls turn to face the red haired woman behind the counter.

"Hi, Ladies what can I get you both?"

"**We're getting Collars and want them engraved"**

"So what kind would you like?"

After explaining the type and what they wanted engraved the woman took the collars to a room in the back and explained it'll take about ten minutes for them to be engraved.

"Any leashes whilst you are both waiting?"

"No thank you I've got several" the petit brunette announces.

"How about you dear?"

"**Yes please, umm I don't want it to be too long though and maybe thick black rope with like a hoop at the end so I can hold on?"**

"Nice choice, that's strong stuff the person must be a fighter" The red headed woman laughs

"**You have no idea, we are new to this and she is fiery as is" **

"I'll see what I've got for you" after looking through some boxes near the collars and redhead returns with a box "Ahh hah here this should be good enough for your fiery partner"

Pulling out the meter long leash with the clip at the bottom the blondes eyes light up. **"Perfect"** she announces.

"Good. So how about gags? We have a new set of products in and especially if you are playing pet or puppy they'll be perfect"

"**Can we see?"**

The red head bends down and lifts a box onto the counter and pulls out various gags, that are rather unusual. "As you can see if you're playing "Pet style" these are shaped like chew toys and squeaky toys and there is even a fake bone for those who play puppy but these have ties at the back so you can use them as gags."

"Ohh I'll take the fake bone one and the squeaky ball gag" The petite brunette pipes up.

"And for you?" The cashier turns to the tall blonde.

"**Hmm I'll ask san"** turning around she looks for her Latina only spotting her a few feet away with Quinn. **"San!"** The dancer calls, causing Santana to swivel around and saunter over to her tall blonde.

"Yes? Gorgeous" the Latina asks as she wraps her arms around her girlfriend.

"**Want a gag?"** The Motocross star asks as she indicates to the items on the counter.

"If it makes you happy then sure… just nothing embarrassing okay baby… me and Quinn are playing with stuff so imma go" She places a chaste kiss on the dancers lips and turns out of their embrace.

The Red head laughs and all four girls turn to her. "By playing with stuff you mean you found Jenny and you are being allowed to taste the lubes?" she asks earning an enthusiastic nod from both Quinn and Santana. The three women laugh at the girls antics.

"Yup and they are all soo taste, Britt I've got like five already" The Latina turns into her girlfriend for a kiss. Happily returning it she laughs

"**Just don't eat too much lube you strange people, that I don't know because they like to eat lube" **The dancer joked.

"You too Quinn, I'm not having you tasting of lube for the next few hours"

Both girls received a huff and an "Ok"

The redhead laughed again "Haha fiery doesn't cover it my dear, she'll be a tough one to rain in, you too short stuff your blonde seems just as hard headed."

"She is" both of the younger girls state at the same time earning another round of laughs

After Brittany picks out a gag for Santana and their collars are finished the two make their way through the store to their women, finding them at the dildo's the watch in amusement as Santana picks up a dildo with a wicked smirk on her face.

"Hey Fabray?"

"Yea…" Whack, the Latina hits Quinn in the face with the Dildo "Ouch, the fuck?" Whack "Ouch Saaa" Whack "SANTANA STOP HITTING ME WITH THE DILDO" Whack "BRITTANY!" Quinn calls out as the tall blond hits her as well.

"**Well I need to test its… density"**

"Well" The short blond sneers "Not on meeeee" Whack "RACHEL!"

"Just testing it my love" the small brunette defends

"Seriously baby?" Whack "The next person to hit" Whack "Ouch guys!" Whack "Fuck!" Whack "That's it!" Whack

"DILDO WAR!" The Latina calls out

After their dildo war which turned into blondes versus brunettes (the blondes winning and the brunettes calling "Uncle") Brittany decides that she wants to try the lubes too, after thinking it wasn't all that strange to do that, The girls then pay for all their items and head to get some food, Rachel and Brittany insist on getting the food so Santana and Quinn find a table.

"She is gonna kill me" The Latina states "Have you seen what she's bought for us today?"

"Pussy" Quinn replies earning a shocked look from the brunette "Me and Rach have the good shit, it makes the sex incredible to be honest, and you both have the soft stuff" The blonde finishes with a smirk.

"Oh really?" The Latina challenges "elaborate oh kinky one…"

The blonde laughs at the name and begins " Well you and Britt have a leather strap and a small paddle for spanking whereas me and Rach have a Birch, a cane and large wooden paddles… it hurts but makes me soo wet at the idea of having no control." Santana holds down a small groan at the thought of this and at the thought of it maybe being her and Brittany. "Also you both have a normal strap on, we have a DP strap on, also you've got hand cuffs, and we have bed ties and ropes to tie your legs."

"DP?" the Latina questions

"Double Penetration" Quinn clarifies.

"You mean you take it in the ass?"

"Yeah Rach is really into taking me like that especially with the feel doe" the blonde answers

"Wow" the Latina states in slight shock "I never thought I'd say this but I feel frigid and innocent next to you and hobbit pants"

"Oi watch it" The blonde growls "You're simply not up for exploring San, the first time Rach rimmed me I freaked out but once I relaxed I was nice, surprisingly"

"That's all kinds of freaky Fabgay, who knew you and Berry were kinky BDSM people"

"You don't know the half of it LezPez" The blonde retorts with a wink.

After the girls eat their lunch they head off to their respective homes, Santana had noticed her usual bubbly blonde wasn't as bubbly as usual and decides to question it.

"Hey baby are you alright, you seem a bit…. Well not you, is this about the Butt Plug thing? Because I promise we'll work up to it, i…"

"**No!"** The dancer cuts her off with a giggle **"I know we will get their eventually and that's fine by me baby honestly…it's just…. Well its silly really never mind"**

"Are you sure?" The dancer just nods in reply, after 10 minutes the dancer finally speaks up

"**Hey San?" **

"Yeah baby?"

"**Well Rach and I were talking and…she was telling me about what her and Quinn do in like** **bed and umm…. Well I feel like I've cheated…I kind of well umm… got wet at the thought of them both… I'm so sorry it was just the way she described it and they are both kind of hot and I'm so sorry please don't hate me."** The dancer pouts looking on the verge of tears.

The Latina starts to laugh "Hey, hey baby look at me" the dancer stares at her brunette "Quinn told me some stuff about what they do too and I got wet as well…it was really quite hot the thought of them, so don't feel bad mi amor…if you cheated then I cheated and I'm more than sure I didn't" the Latina turns her head to wink at her blonde motocross star.

"**You sure?" **Britt asks as they pull into Santana's drive **way "because it was super-hot and now I'm like super Horney and it's because of them and I feel bad."**

Santana groans a little "Britt its ok I'm the same, today I just wanted to find you and jump you there and then and have you fuck me so hard"

Brittany moans this time and leans into Santana and brings her lips to her ear **"Mmm you can still want that you know."**

"Tomorrow Baby"

"**Is it cheating if I masturbate?" **The dancer asks as she moves back a little

Santana groans again and pulls Brittany into a heated make out session. "Mmm Britt you can do that as many times as you want, in fact I encourage it, only if you let me know" She adds with a wink "Fuck now I'm all turned on again" the Latin pouts.

"**Mmm, baby I can help"** before the Latina could reply Brittany's hand found its way inside her pants and panties and her fingers started rubbing her clit furiously.

"Fuck Britt, inside baby" the dancer complies pushing two fingers inside her Latina's dripping pussy earning a round of Spanish and English curses to fill the car along with Santana's heavy breathing and audible moans.

As the dancers hand slid roughly in and out of her Latina, her palm rubbed against Santana's clit causing the girl to fall into a quick orgasm.

Once the girls were finally done after another two rounds they made themselves presentable and made their way inside the Lopez residence as Brittany needed to grab her helmet she had left on Wednesday.

"I had so much fun today"

"**Me too"** The tall blonde leans into Santana and breathes into her ear **"I can't wait to fuck you the entire weekends, you won't be able to stand for the rest of the week you'll feel me inside of you for days"**

The Latina groans and kisses her girlfriend "Me neither, goodnight Britt" She kisses her again

"**Goodnight Baby"** the dancer replies as she pulls the shorter girl in for another make out session, this one with a little more softness and emotion to it.

"Eww that's disgusting guys , get a room" Maria shouts from the couch, she then proceeds to pick up a pillow and throws it at the girls who hadn't heeded her and continued to make out.

Upon the pillow hitting Santana's head the girls break apart laughing. "Ay mami, you are such a child"

"Takes one to know one!" David retorts from beside his wife as he throws another pillow at the two.

Laughing the blonde picks them up and hands them to Santana **"Good night Mr and Mrs Lopez" **she giggles

"Good night dear" David replies for him and his wife "It is lovely to see you as always, even if you do have your tongue in our daughters throat"

"Ay! Papi, No me gusta!" Santana growls as she throws the pillows at her laughing parents

After a quick goodbye Brittany leaves with her helmet and a goodnight kiss from Santana


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Here you are my SEXY readers.**

**I got AMAZING! Reviews on the last chapter so thank you SO much. I do reply to all my Reviews btw but through PM so I don't take up much space. But I can't if you only review as a guest so to the people who were guests and reviewed THANK YOU! Soo much they all made my day and gave me the drive to continue with this FIC. Beautiful peoples.**

**AHHH NOT BRITTANA! ….It is not an official break up, there was no hints toward this break up at all … Nomi is a sad panda … No Me Gusta!**

**Also I am going to write a few random one-shots soooo send me prompts? Also AMY IS THE BESTEST!...just saying **

**WARNING: This chapter is pure smut with a tiny side of plot. This will contain everything. BDSM (All the kinky stuff that is contained in BDSM), Roughness, anal, Slight DP…and anything else my overactive imagination can think of.**

Saturday

6:00am

Mrs Pierce stands above her daughter who is peacefully dreaming away slightly snoring, Looking down on her she realises how much she'll miss the bubbly blonde when the blonde graduates and moves to New York. She knows that Brittany has to get accepted to Julliard first but she knows the blonde will do great.

Sighing she slightly Shakes Brittany a little " Brittany honey it's time to wake up, me and your dad are leaving in five minutes to go to your Grandmother's, we thought we'd just say goodbye now."

"Mhmm" The Blonde mumbles to her mom.

"Your Dad's keys are in the dish and Mrs Lopez has mine so we will see you after school on Monday, we'll pick you and Santana up and take you both out for dinner so we can grill your girl." Mrs Pierce adds with a laugh.

"What Why!?" The blonde all but whines, now wide awake.

"Because the fact you lose things and so the Lopez's can check up on you, also we've told Maria that we are happy to let Santana stay, seeing as she can't get you pregnant."

"Not what I asked but ok" The blonde smiles "I love you both so have fun. Bye"

Mrs Pierce laughs "goodbye sweetie, we will. Please behave!. Sunday will be the best" Mrs Pierce smiles, but the Blonde misses the mischievous smirk behind the smile.

After Mrs Pierce leaves Brittany waits for the car to leave the driveway then picks up her phone and dials Santana's number.

Brittany hears a mumble after a few seconds of ringing "San they're gone!"

Santana groans "Britt baby it's nearly 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday I'm far too exhausted to finger you"

"Well Puppy I am assuming you have forgotten who is in charge this weekend, so. I suggest you get your sleepy butt over her for some quality spooning, before I spank you so hard you won't be able to sit down for weeks, meaning no fucking in class.." a long pause and no reply from the Latina "San?...Santana…have you fallen asleep on me?" another long pause. "Santana I swear to god you better wake up!"

Just then Santana bursts through the dancer's bedroom door in only black boy shorts and a tight black tank top. She takes a running dive onto the bed then crawls up to kiss Brittany, quickly finds a comfy spot on the blonde and snuggles in... "Morning" the Latina mumbles. Brittany giggles then kisses the Latina's neck before also snuggling in. but then sits up slightly.

"San you came over in just that?" The Latina simply nods her head. "Did you even put shoes on?" The brunette shakes her head and sighs snuggling in on the verge of sleep causing the blonde to giggle. "Why did you do that?" she asks

The brunette grumbles into the blonde's neck. "What was that baby?"

"Mmm like m'bum nd sex" Santana grumbles.

Brittany cracks up with tears brimming in her eyes as she laughs having to hold her side.

The Latina kisses her neck causing her to calm slightly "Shh Britt-Britt, Puppy sweepy" she kisses her neck again.

"Aww" the blonde coo's, after a few moments the blonde starts to softly giggle again causing her body to vibrate; this gains a growl from the fiery girl in her arms. "Ok sleep time baby. You'll need it" The blonde adds mischievously.

A few hours later the Latina is awoke from her very vivid and very sexy dream to something moving her. She feels herself still aroused and groans at her dream, coming too she opens her eyes and takes in her surrounding, she notices that she is stark naked and handcuffed to the bed with her collar on but the thing that catches the majority of her attention is the head of blonde hair between her thighs.

Brittany gives a confident like up to the Latina's clit causing the girl to convulse. "Mmm Britt" she moans out.

"you like this baby" Brittany asks licking her girls clit again before delving her tongue into her soaking core."

"Fuck the things…shit… you do to me Britt" The smaller girl moans out already feeling the coiling in her lower abdomen.

Brittany brings her hand up and roughly thrusts two fingers inside Santana, earning a hearty groan from said girl. Brittany begins thrusting her fingers in and out scissor fingering as she pulls out and begins rubbing tight circles on her clit with her own tongue.

Santana feels herself brimming on the edge at feeling Brittany's fingers inside her. "Come for me my pet, come for your Mistress, I bet you love having my fingers buried so fucking deep inside your pussy"  
>She wishes she could see them she'd love to watch how Brittany's fingers disappear deep inside causing her to writhe in pleasure.<p>

The image alone causes her to fall over the edge and cum hard, covering Brittany's fingers in the process. "Fuck BRITT!" The Latina screams out as she is pushed over the edge again as Brittany slams back into her with three fingers.

"Mmm baby you came all over me" Brittany teases as she pulls her fingers out making the Latina convulse again. "I guess you are going to have to clean it off" She brings her hand up to the Latina's mouth. The Latina gladly grabs Brittany's hand and sucks her own juices off of her Mistress's hand and wrist.

"S'all gone, my beautiful Mistress. Would you like me to take care of you?" The girl asks hopefully of a positive answer.

"Not yet puppy, your Mistress is hungry so let's go make breakfast."

"Ok, good morning by the way beautiful" The Brunette smiles happily still in her post orgasm state.

"Morning baby, I hope you liked this wakeup better than your first this morning." The Latina giggles in response Brittany then un-cuffs Santana who gets up looking for her boxers.

"Britt where are my clothes?" She asks.

"Ohh yeah this weekend you won't wear any unless we need to go out or your mom comes over. And I want you on all fours unless I tell you otherwise" The Blonde retorts voice dripping with confidence and sultry. Santana audibly gulps then drops to her knees; she looks up toward the dancer eyes filled dark as night.

"Yes my Mistress anything for you"

"But first baby, we need some sort of safety word because if I take this too far and hurt you I won't be able to forgive myself." Brittany cups Santana's face and looks into her eyes meaningfully as Santana leans into the touch.

"We'll just use Red baby, if I use any other word it is because I am in a pleasurable pain, so only stop if I say red."

"Ok puppy" the Blonde pulls on the leash causing the girl to fall onto all fours. "I need you to put this in for a while. If you do it then I promise I'll let you come tonight … but if not then I'm afraid you'll have to wait."

The dancer produces a plug that is about 6 inches long and 2 inches wide at the widest part. She lubes it up and walks toward the girl who is on all fours.

"No, Brittany, no I said no didn't I? …. What are you doing don't you dare… Fuck please don't finger my ass, that's not coooo…. Brittany I said don't FUCK, please stop…Ohh god don't ….FUCK…why the fuck did you put that thing in me I said no?" the Latina reaches a hand around to remove the plug but is slapped away quickly by Brittany, Brittany slaps the Latina again but on the butt causing the Latina to groan in pleasure and pain. "The fuck Britt?"

"You didn't say RED, so I did it and you now need to be spanked for speaking without being spoken too."  
>The Latina just gives her a look that says "Whatever"<p>

"Get up over the bed, NOW!" The blonde hollers, not expecting this Latina scrambles to her feet and stands at the foot of the bed facing it.

"Bend over" the dancer demands. Santana quickly complies putting her hands flat against the bed head hung. She feels so uncomfortable, as the plug lodge deep into her protrudes nicely out of her shapely backside. Brittany stands behind her trying to stifle the groan at seeing Santana bent at the waste with the plug in full show. She raises her hand and starts to wail on the brunette's ass, causing the girl to whale and squirm as the plug digs deeper with every strike.

"Stay still or you will be made to keep the plug in for an hour every time you move from position" The dancer continues her ministrations until Santana jumps up with a yelp after a particularly hard slap.

"Well you have earned yourself one hour of having my plug inside of you Santana, Now only 20 more to go, bend over puppy" Santana growls slightly under her breath but not low enough as Brittany hears it and picks up the leather strap, she continues again but on the 18th strike the Latina jumps up and runs to the door holding her backside.

"Santana. Here. Now! You've earned two hours I hope you are happy I was going to fuck you so hard you passed out after this but now I'll have to wait, get your peachy red ass over here for your 2 last spanks. The brunette slowly walks back to the bed with her head hung still holding her ass. It takes all Brittany has not to laugh at the poor girl.

After the final two spanks. Brittany takes the Latina to the kitchen for some food allowing her to walk down the stairs as it is a lot more practical than crawling.

After their breakfast Brittany takes Santana back upstairs and draws a bath.

"You are going to wash me my pet" The dancer husks.

"Mmm, your wish is my command Mistress"

After Santana washes Brittany and fucks her Mistress hard, the girls explore a little with the plug ,given Santana still has an hour left, The Latina comes twice from Brittany fucking her with it and fucking her pussy at the same time.

Brittany then Pounds into Santana with the Strap-on for an hour straight not letting her toy come, to see how far she can push the girl, but when Santana does come at the mercy of the blonde she literally passes out just like her Motocross star promised.

Throughout the rest of the day the girls fuck each other relentlessly until dinner time and just resume being Brittany and Santana, after their pizza is eaten they decide to have a breather for an hour and watch a movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls Start watching Lord of the Rings until Brittany decides to do something better.

"MMM Baby let's play again" Britt moans into her pet's ear as she clips the collar back into place

"Again, Mistress?" The pet whimpers.

"Yes puppy again…I want to try you with everything, something in each hole…" The Blonde tries

"Everything!? But I only just tried anal last night "The Latina argues.

"But you did soo well! And you took the plug for 2 hours this morning and your still loose" Brittany takes her two fingers and softly pushes them into the Latina's ass stretching her good earning a grunt from her brunette. "See baby, please. I'm not hearing "RED""

"Fuck Britt" she whimpers as she starts to writhe in her Mistress's strong arms, Brittany stops playing with tight opening and removes her hand and quickly grabs a baby wipe and cleans her fingers. Once she is done she simply raises an eyebrow at the Latina waiting for her question. The pet clears her throat before settling on her knees in front of her favourite Blonde.

"Your wish is my command Mistress; I want you in all of my holes."

The blonde squeals slightly then remembers something else. "Ohh and the Nipple clams, bullet and gag" The blonde smiles mischievously.

Santana just at the thought of all the groans and feels her arousal start to pull between her legs (curse Brittany for making her stay stark naked all weekend.) The brunette climbs off the bed and all but waddles over to the now named "sex drawer" to retrieve said items. When she returns Brittany clips the collar and leash onto Santana's neck then leads the girl onto the bed.

"Right baby" the blonde begins before reaching under the bed to retrieve something, when she comes back up she is holding a chain that has a clip at the front a rubber crocodile clip in the middle that leads to the chain splitting into two separate chains and then another two rubber clips at the end. "This clips onto the nipple clamps" Indicating to the front clip "Then this clips onto the bullet" Indicating to the middle clip "And then these end bits clip onto the plug, they are rubber so they don't slip off" Santana's eyes visibly bulge at the offending item.

"W…Where'd you get this?" She stutters taking it from Brittany's hand.

"I made it, you're not the only one who can weld, I bout the chains and clamps and clips and then welded the chains together." Santana had stopped listening after the blonde had mentioned welding, she envisions Britt in blue overalls and a black tank top with a hard hat and goggles welding metal, the image making the Latina blush and get even more when than she thought was possible.

"Mmm, that's so hot" The brunette yelps when she feels herself being pulled forward by the leash ass in the air, Brittany spanks her hard twice.

"Stop speaking out of turn that is twice, if you do it one more time you'll get 10 for every word you say, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mistress, your pet understands"

"Good girl. Now first we need to put the plug in" Brittany reaches for the plug. "You ready baby?"

"Yes, Mistress" The Latina turns her head into the pillow.

"Good pet, right get up onto all fours ass in the air" Santana does this and Brittany has to bite back a moan at the sight of the brunettes dripping pussy.

"Like this Mistress?" The Latina teases, spreading her legs slightly to give her lover a better view; Brittany holds back another moan but catches on to her brunette's ploy.

"Good girl, so submissive for me…for being so good you'll get a reward" Brittany enters her with 2 fingers and starts to thrust in and out at a leisurely pace then slowly starting to speed up as she brings Santana to the edge, the dancer then stops so she can lube up the plug, then with the lubed up hand she brings it to the Latina's tight asshole, she teases the entrance and slips her finger in a couple of times to effectively lube up the tight hole. She quickly takes the Latina by surprise as she plunges her fingers back into the girls dripping core earning a moan from the brunette as she continues her ministrations she slowly eases the plug into the girl's other hole, It doesn't take the Latina long to cum. "We're not even nearly done yet baby" the blonde muses.

Brittany then clips the chain to the plug and flips over Santana so she is on her back with her legs spread wide. The Latina watches with desire as the Motocross star turns on the bullet and also clips it to the chain; she then clips the chain to the nipple clamps. "This will feel strange my love but it'll be worth it I promise" Santana audible whimpers.

The dancer pushes her lover's legs wide and then separates the Latina's soaking wet folds she pushes the bullet against her clit making the girl convulse "Hold that there baby" The blonde orders and the girl beneath her complies. Brittany then clamps the nipple clamps against the girl's nipples Santana again convulses at the bullet being pulled tighter against her clit. "How does that feel puppy?"

"Soo fucking good Mistress, I feel so full" Brittany smirks mischievously at the girl causing her to writhe with desire.

"One more thing gorgeous, then you'll be so full" the dancer gets up and pulls on the strap-on, she clips it into place and pulls it tight so it won't fall off, she reaches over and pulls the Latina up by the leash and leads her over to the end of the bed that is facing the door then bends her over the bed all the while the Brunette is mewing as the plug moves inside her and the bullet rubs against her clit creating much desired friction. Brittany lines herself up with the dripping wet core and finds herself getting overly excited about being able fuck the Latina like this for the first time filling her completely in both holes (well not filling her bye herself but being the cause of the Latina being so full) The dancer slowly slides in, clit insert rubbing nicely where she needs it, she continues to slowly sheath herself inside her girlfriend until she is fully inside all the way down to the hilt, once she has reached an end she stills before leaning forward and picking up the gag. "Is this ok my angel?" she asks with worry in her voice, she kisses her lovers shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Fuck yes this feels so good, god please move Mistress, do anything your puppy need you please." Santana whines out.

This causes a wave of arousal to hit the blonde like a frat train. She fixes the gag to her lovers mouth and stands up completely still, it is a good 5 minutes before the Latina starts to grind even though she knows it'll cost her, she just needs Brittany, The blonde pulls out all the way to the tip and the Latina thinks that she has just ruined her chances until the dancer shoves back in roughly, the Latina collapses forward and the blonde simply picks her back up.

"That feel good baby; me fucking you in both of your holes and your clit?" As Brittany says this she plays with the plug, which causes the bullet to rub her clit and the nipple clamps to pull tight, whilst sliding in and out of her girlfriend. Santana groans loudly around the gag as her wet juices spill out of her and slide down her leg.

"Hmm… I can't hear you baby!" Britt slides out and holds still just at the entrance of her Latina's dripping (literally) wet core.

This causes Santana to cry out a muffled "NO!" through her gag and an ever more muffled cry of "Please" can be heard shortly after.

"What was that Santana" She slowly slides back in at a killer pace, driving the brunette crazy. "PLEASE!" the Latina screams, this time it is more audible.

Brittany pulls out slowly again. "Seeing as you asked so nicely my pet" Brittany starts fucking the girl at a slow pace, sliding in and out of the Latina's dripping wet pussy, she tilts her hips slightly and hits against the girls G-spot her navel bumping against the plug that is lodged deep inside of her pet, a loud groan emits from beneath her and she knows the Latina is close, feeling she has tortured the girl out of her orgasm long enough she speeds up her ministrations, she hooks her arms around the Latina's shoulders and thrusts the long, thick cock as deep as she can inside her pet, she then rapidly pounding deep inside the girl underneath her causing the Latina to scream out.

The girl can feel Brittany so deep inside her, fucking her so good meeting her hips thrust for thrust she rides the fake cock that is so deep inside her, she can feel the bullet against her clit adding to the building explosive feeling.

Soon the Latina screams out as she falls over the edge. Brittany looks between their bodies and sees the Latina's juices completely covering her front from her tight abs to the top of her thighs. "Mmm, baby you're soaking wet…but I'm not done with you."

The dancer slides out and pulls her lover up, she pulls the gag down to allow it to sit around the girls neck. "Is this ok my love?" she asks with tenderness

"Yes mistress" the Latina claims looking deep into the dancer's eyes.

Brittany takes a hand and slides two fingers through the Latina's core "Mmm, You are really enjoying this aren't you? You dirty girl!"

"Ohh god yea my Mistress, you fuck me so good I'm sore in all the right places and my clit is so numb" the Latina groans.

"MMM that's hot baby, get against the wall facing it and legs apart" Santana does so. "Replace the gag my toy" Santana complies, wondering why it is so easily that she has given herself up.

Brittany pulls the Latina back from the wall a bit so there is about a foot of distance between the girl and the wall, she then leans the girl forward by her hips making the girls hands go flat against the wall.

"Now my stunning toy, you will not be allowed to move from this position until you have come at least twice and me once. Nod to me if you understand "The brunette quickly nods

"Good girl"

Brittany slowly slips her fake cock back inside of the Latina's throbbing wet core earning a loud moan of approval; she slowly starts to rock her hips sliding her dick in and out feeling the clit insert causing much needed friction she continues at a slow pace for a little while enjoying the sight of herself fucking the gorgeous Latina, slowly she starts to increase her speed and in no time atall she is fucking the girl with abandonment ripping her in two, within no time Santana screams out Brittany's name coming hard and squirting juices all over Brittany's crotch again. Brittany continues this punishing pace working hard and fast sliding in and out filling Santana completely.

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE**

"**Hmm strange, her mom said she'd be here" The taller girl sates.**

"**Phone Julie" the shorter girl offers**

"**Ok" the taller girl pulls out her phone and dials waiting for Julie to pick up**

"**Hey Mrs P it's us…No everything is fine we are here and safe but Britts doesn't appear to be in…Oh ok will do thanks Mama P"**

"**Soo?" The shorter girl asks**

"**We need to go to the Neighbours across the street Mama P said she'd have a spare key for us to get in and wait on Britts, Julie is gonna phone her to let her know we are coming"**

**The girls walk across the street to see Mrs Lopez walking toward them with the key in hand.**

"**Hi I'm Katy and this is Emily" The girls hold out their hands for Mrs Lopez to she she does so and introduces herself.**

"**That is strange I know they are in there, they are probably watching a film in Brittany's room, Santana's room is on the third floor and she hears nothing when watching films etc."**

**The 3 women enter the house and hear movement upstairs; they listen for another moment and hear Gandalf shouting "You shall not pass!"**

"**See" Mrs Lopez sighs in relief at the fact she was right "Watching a film" the 3 make their way up to Brittany's room.**

**INSIDE**

"Baby, fuck I'm coming, come with me" Santana moans in pleasure and nods

"Oh fuck baby soo close, fuck Santana" Brittany speeds up and starts jackhammering into the smaller girl, causing Santana to throw he head back and arch her back.

"Britt I'm Com…"

"AY DIOS MIO!"

"SURPI…AAHHHH!

"HOLY SHIT!"

Santana and Brittany both come hard squirting their juices in pleasure. They both scream and separate and run for the bed to hide under the duvet.

"We'll wait down stairs" Marie finding her voice croaks out quickly escorting the other girls out.

"FUCK!" Santana groans

"Oh god" Brittany huffs out she grabs the Latina and hides her face from embarrassment, both girls softly start to giggle and look to each other, the lean in and start to kiss softly but it soon escalates quickly into a full make-out session."

"Move it Santanita!" Maria hollers out. Both girls groan and find some clothes and make the descent to embarrassment.


End file.
